Romeo and Cinderella
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: May and Drew are finally at their senior year, what would happen if their most beloved and respected Grandpa decides to get them both married? My very first Contestshipping fanfic and you're very much welcome for this very well-written and informatively awesome summary hahaha
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**: Hiya guys! I haven't written any story for soooooo long haha like 3 years already? And for that I apologize. I decided to write something again because I felt bad that I sort of abandoned my fanfiction account. I really do miss writing stories, especially ikarishipping ^_^ so here is my new story! Though it isn't ikarishipping, it is contestshipping, which is actually my second favorite shipping. This is based on the Korean movie "My Little Bride" if you guys haven't watched it, then you just missed a big chunked of your life boohoo, haha I kid! but I really do advise you watch it, it's very cute! Feel free to write your reviews, it makes me happy to read criticism so I can improve especially in my sentence construction and consistency, and a bit of grammar check. May and Drew here may be a bit OOC, since it's been a long time I hadn't watched the Advance Generation, and I'm just writing base on my memory which is not really great as well. Still, pokemon will never ever be mine, not that i mind anyway haha

Happy Reading! or not hahaha

* * *

**Chapter one **

**May's POV**

"May… May.. MAY!"

I woke up to a shaking which I was first afraid to be an earthquake. Well, not that I have experienced one myself in my seventeen years of existence, but it came up pretty decently strong. And when I knew it was just mom trying to make me do what I am supposed to do today, maybe an earthquake wouldn't really be that bad. So I rolled over to the side, still thirsty for the embracing comfort of sleep.

"Gosh Mom, he can make it here on his own." I groaned with both eyes still closed. "It's not like he needs somebody to pick him up." I added, hoping that this little effort I made would made her think that I would rather pick my favorite yellow-striped pillow over that someone.

"But Deary, it's impolite on our side of the family." My mom said thoughtfully. "So please pick him up?" She pleaded, still shaking the life out of me. Knowing that I would rather be more comfortable getting up than this sinister wake-up calling, I gave up, opened my eyes, and grumbled "Fine…" I grudgingly pushed myself up and glared at the wall clock in front of me.

8:33 A.M

"I bet he misses you too." Mom winked at me before closing the door behind her. I just rolled my eyes and let out an irritated sigh.

Well, it's really been a long time I haven't seen him, more or less six years?

After I was done doing every girl must do, trying to look sociably okay and whatnots, I headed out and bid farewell to my parents and grandfather. Since the airport was quite a few kilometers away from our house, I decided to ride a taxi which I thought to be more comfortable than with a bus since I don't want to see any kind of busy faces yet. And the bus made me feel a little bit claustrophobic knowing that it was still Friday.

Today was the school's 6th anniversary. So we didn't have our classes today, instead will be held tomorrow Saturday. I would have just sleep and eat today which was my normal no-class day routine, if it weren't for his arrival.

As I arrived at the airport, I already saw his silhouette waiting near a small flower stand by the entrance. He didn't seem to change since I last saw him, which was probably almost a decade ago. But he sure did grow taller, and yet, his hair was still ever green, which I still find quite weird ever since. But aside that fact, those mischievous emerald eyes that I have ever admired, ever so captivating. After examining him which took me almost a minute or two, I approached him.

"May? That's you? A big girl now huh." He put on a not-so-interested look as he saw me coming, flicking a bit of his hair out of his face. A habit he had since childhood that I vehemently scolded him not to do so because it would make him look gay. And it would not be good if my classmates would think of something bad about me for having a lettuce-headed gay friend, just kidding, I was just concerned that it would make the people around him think he's gay. Hey I'm not a bad girl!

"You can't believe how prettier I've gotten?" I retorted back with my tongue stuck out.

"You sure did, you got that shape now." He winked as he gestured his hands to form a feminine figure in the air in front of him.

"Perverted Lettuce head!" I smacked the smirk off of his aggravating face. "Drop it, okay? Our families are already waiting." I added with not so many extras and walked away looking for another taxi. "If you have arrived earlier, you should have sniffed your way to our house, you're not some middle school brat."

"Hey, hey, come on, why such a very strong rude front?" He answered behind me which had me thinking for a while. Strong front? "I promise that I won't let you fall in love with me, at least not again." I furiously turned around to face him. I was quite sure that he was very proud of himself that I did that, his face was showing it all, annoying and nuisance. Knowing that I would just bit and tore off the bait he flung at me, I just turned my back against him. There's just some times that it's best to leave things be, at least I'm mature enough to acknowledge that.

Imagining that he's probably disappointed that I didn't played right through his cards, he continued. "Here I'll prove it, you can carry my bags as a start." I can practically feel his smirk piercing right through behind me. Gosh, he just doesn't give up very easily.

"I just came up to pick you up, nothing more and nothing less." I answered uninterestingly, eyes still looking for a taxi.

I successfully hailed a taxi within a minute and went inside immediately. After he was able to place his bags inside the back of the taxi, he went in as well.

Oh, I forgot to tell you his name, sorry for the rudeness, I didn't mean to get it rubbed on me completely. His name is Drew Shuu, a very close childhood friend. Our grandfathers were very close friends during WWII, that's how our families got tied together. And oh, I'm May Haruka, same age as Drew, we're both 17 years old now. We have different looks at everything, literally everything. I like sweet, he likes spicy; I like to sing, he likes to dance; my hair is brown and his is green. But nonetheless we get along surprisingly well, you ask about our relationship? More of a sibling-kind-of relationship, you know, having all that share of childhood fights, quarrels and misunderstandings. Memories.

We got separated when we were ten when his grandfather died, his family took him to their province for the burial and where Drew continued his schooling there for the past six years. You ask how I felt back then when he left? Well sorry to burst your little bubble of hope, but I didn't cry and bawl my eyes out. Okay, maybe I cried a little, just a little. I didn't really miss him as much as what you think (defensive tone activated).

"Hey, keep it still will you?" I scolded him when I noticed him moved a bit more often.

"I can't believe how this place changed so much!" I don't know if it was pure amusement, or some crazy attempt to catch my attention so I just nodded my head and rolled my eyes.

"Come on May, am I really that maddening that you would try this very hard to ignore me?" He went still suddenly. When I didn't answer, he faced the window opposite to mine.

"At least say you miss me, cause it would be unfair if it would be one-sided."

I perked up and turned back at him, and surprisingly, he just looked outside his window and looked at the passing cars. If only I didn't know him well, I would really feel guilty acting this way. So I decided to keep up my front, nope I won't give him any chance of winning over me.

"And why would I?" I said knowingly and looked back at the opposite side. "and I was forced to pick you up." I added, gazing more at my own reflection than at the passing buildings.

I heard him picked up something so I looked at him and he gave me this rectangular red box.

"To make amends for being a bastard and all those times I weren't there for you, I got that for you." He smiled as he handed it over to me. I didn't know how to react so I just accepted the red box, I'm a sucker for presents anyway. "Since you're a big girl now, it's only for you, so keep it a secret from the family okay." He added, still holding up his smile.

The taxi gently stopped and the red light as well as the red box reminded me of the flower shop where he stood waiting for me. Maybe he got me a rose? Nah it would be better if it were chocolates, I mean who would rather want a rose more than chocolates for a present? I mean no offense intended for diabetic patients of course.

The present made me blush in raw sweetness that I hoped he didn't notice. But then, like it has always been, it turned into a blush of raw disdain when I saw what was in that freaking red box. And I thought he couldn't get any more ridiculously stupid, he did. Ouch! I fell right into his trap! He sure do know how to play his cards thoroughly. He knew I'm a sucker for these things. I should have known!

"Isn't it cute? Red suits you good, and it's padded, real thick, so you don't have to worry." He stated, forcing himself not to laugh out loud.

He got me good alright.

I looked at him with so much disgust that I totally ignored how the taxi continued to move. If I had laser vision, which I hope I had one right now, I would bore a hole right through his eye sockets.

"What? I said I'd give it to you since you're a big girl now." He stated, putting on a face of pure bliss from victory. "Want me to help you put it on?"

That's it! It's clobberin' time! I literally jumped to him and punched him as fast as I can, even though I got low grades in my PE exams, I couldn't care any less as long as I can physically throw at him my angst and frustration.

"Wow, you sure throw punches quicker than any average girl I've met." He dodged expertly all of my punch attempts.

Goddamn this boy!

"I can't believe you got even more idiotic!" I screamed while trying to uproot all his hair. I didn't even care if we are to crash because of this.

"Ouch! I was just joking! Stop ruining my hair!" I stopped when I saw the driver smiled at us by his rearview mirror.

"Can't you be more mature Drew? Act like your age or something." I composed myself and wiped a bit of my brown hair out of my face.

"I was just joking." He answered as he fixed his hair as well. "Don't you remember how playful I get whenever you're around?" He added, still fixing his precious hair. I didn't quite figure out what was there in those things he just said but it did got me smiling. And then again, I saw the driver smiled at us.

"It's actually for your mom." He quickly added before finishing the final touches to his hair.

"Stupid! Bastard! Cabbage jerk! Lettuce head!" I screamed again, trying to claw out his eyes this time. When I saw for the third time the taxi driver smiled at us, I realized something. I missed these kinds of times with him, maybe I did miss him. I missed Drew Shuu, maybe as much as he missed me. I guess Mom was right after all.

Well, the taxi ride home was quite fun, and wild if I might add. It was all nostalgic and stuff, with Drew being the jerk he was. I even still remember our first taxi ride home. Like the usual, it turned out to be something to be remembered about for future blackmailing purposes.

I and Drew fought over on who gets to take the front seat alone. Her mom, who was our grocery chaperone at that time, was on my side and I was very thankful for that. But Drew, being himself, high and mighty, didn't give up easily. So what her mom did was made this challenge for the both of us. Out of the six grocery bag, whoever picks out the one which had the red bra will get the front seat. Unluckily for him, which is very rare tell you, I won. But being the jerk he really was, I still ended up in the backseat with his mom. He sure did get the front seat, but not without the bra on his head for being such an inconsiderate jerk.

Anyway, I paid the driver and noticed something when he flashed me his playful look. A very familiar face. I decided to shake the topic off of my head and got out to stretched my whole body.

"Drew, they're he-" I was cut off when I saw him wearing on his head my supposed-to-be gift. "What's up with you?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

"Well, the driver said I would look cute with it." he finished putting aside all his luggage as the taxi went off. "Do i?" He put his head in between his hands and tilted his head a bit showing that infamous puppy eyes pout.

I laughed so hard until something in my mind clicked.

"Was he the same driver from back then?" I suddenly asked Drew.

"Back then?" he pondered on himself, taking the obnoxious thing off his head.

"Never mind." Weird, but I shook off the thought as both of our families neared us.

He quickly hides it as his mom, Celia Shuu, got nearer. So was his dad. Mine? Well, there's my parents and grandfather. After a few hugs and talks, we decided to continue it inside my family's residence.

A few hours later.

I was feeding Grandpa since it was lunchtime and he finds it hard to feed himself due to his age, not that I'm complaining, I've been feeding Grandpa ever since. I love him.

After a spoonful of rice, he motioned me to stop and called Drew to come over. Not another story of cold killings in war again. I recalled that he used to tell us this when we were younger, I can't really say that I missed this, I guess he was just proud of the friendship he shared with Drew's Grandpa. I and Drew synchronized a sigh, and then we laughed it off. He must have thought the same.

Drew and I stared at him for relatively a while. He was still chewing every bit of food he got left in his mouth. His eyes were closed as if he's concentrating very much on grinding the poor rice to micro level.

I felt sort of bad for Grandpa, I wish he would still find eating comfortable as much as I find it.

As Grandpa finally swallowed, so did Drew and I. I don't know, but for some odd reason, I felt as if there was something to be afraid of. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Errrhhmm…" Grandpa started. He looked at the whole family who were listening now behind us. I saw my mom make a worried face which sort of confirmed my bad predicament.

"You know how close our friendship was." He said smoothly, pointing to a picture on the wall. "Master Sergeant Carlos Shuu." Grandpa smiled.

"Your old man was a great man Drew. You resemble his face greatly, especially your emerald eyes." My grandpa said as he sketched a grin on his face.

I glanced at Drew and he maintained his composed look. I wonder what he could be thinking right this moment. Is he feeling the same nervous feeling I'm having right now?

"We made a pact years back to keep both of our families tied together, a promise." He rubbed his chin, showing us how long and important this promise must be.

"Now that he had already rested seven years ago, and I'm following him nearly, I hope you two can keep that promise."

"Huh?" We both questioned in harmony.

"Will you? We both decided to get our children married. That was the promise." He answered our questioning looks.

"But you two got only sons." Drew answered, quite appalled. I do agree, both of our Grandpa have only sons, which were both Drew and my father right now.

"That's why I'm passing it to you both." He said, too quick for a grandpa at his age.

"What!? Marry Drew?" I asked, overflowing with disbelief. "That can't happen!" I frantically waved my hands in the air, as if I was waving off this ridiculous information from penetrating through my poor cerebral cortex.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Grandpa said calmly and fast, as if it was the most obvious and simple thing in the world, which in fact it was freaking not!

"Sure thing Grandpa, I'll take good care of May." Drew straightly approved, hugging me by my side.

"Lay your perverted hands off me cabbage brain! We can't marry….yet." I said, my voice trailing off the 'yet' part.

"You two have to get married soon, I'll die happily when that happens!" Grandpa strongly indicated.

"But.."

"And you two can already marry, you're both above 15 anyway and you'll both have your parent's consent." He added knowingly.

"But.."

"Come on May! It's Grandpa's dying wish! We must not fail him!" And what's even more unbelievable was the fact that Drew totally agreed to this! God! What's going on right now? I know I've been a very bad girl but I strongly believe that I don't deserve this. My throat became dry and a sob came up to me.

"But.."

I looked behind for some support, and when Mom saw me about to cry, she dug her face in Dad's shoulders. Aside from my family, everyone just hung their head low. This must be why Grandpa called Drew to come here despite the fact that he was in the middle of his junior year in their province.

"But.."

It's when my head became too painful and was about to explode, as if the marriage information attacked my neurons like some kind virulent disease, I fainted without even able to cry. And everything around me faded to darkness, but not before seeing Drew's faint yet vibrant smirk.

This has got to be a joke! I demand!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Drew's POV**

"Way to go Grandpa!" I jumped as high as I could, feeling as victorious as I have been, like that time earlier in the taxi ride coming here. I never thought Grandpa could still pull off his old racket of making May faint, old times. "I always love it when you make her pass out Grandpa. It never grows old!" I laughed as we both high-fived.

"Since you're okay with it, that makes this easier than I really thought." He indicated as he pondered disbelievingly, but decided to put whatever was in his evil-shrouded mind aside. "You better get ready."

Oh no, this can't be what I think this is.

"We'll try to have you both get married by next week."

He finished off his lunch as he stood up slowly.

NOOOOOOOOO!

"That was for real?!" I asked incredulously, dropping the fool act.

"What? You think I would still joke around at this age? I don't want to spend my afterlife in hell!" He exclaimed as he pointed to May as if asking me to carry her to her room. "And if I were, at least I have fulfilled our promise."

You're mad Grandpa! This is a total bullcrap! Is what I thought of screaming at him, because no matter how I looked at it, it is nothing but bullcrap.

I just looked at May and something boiling rose to my nerves making me clenched my fist hard. "NO! I'm not playing any of your games!" I exclaimed as I stood up, I took one final glance to Grandpa as well as to our family behind me before rushing over to the door and outside.

As I was outside the house, I just let my anger drove wherever I was going, not that I really care. I ran as far as my tangled emotions could get me. I mean who would be happy to be married at 17? That has got to be some crazy joke! What would I ever do with all those girls and fan girls I left in LaRousse? (Note: girls that I've just mentioned are those hormone-crazed females that are currently my girlfriends and fan girls mean those even more hormone-crazed females who're yet to be my girlfriends) They would kill May! Who indeed in this world, who is as hot as me, would leave a harem just like that? You can't blame me, I have the right to enjoy my life in any way I can. I'm just lucky that I got this hotness genes. Blame those girls and their astounding capabilities to get sadistically desperate.

But to get married right now? At this freaking age? That is way too much of a punishment, too early if I might even add. My life is yet to be ruined, I didn't even get to enjoy the half of it!

I ran and ran, feeling the cold breeze of November swept through me. Yes, indeed I have a lot of girlfriends back in my sweet home city in LaRousse, I couldn't even count. Yeah, yeah, I'm a bastard, I got it okay?

My life!

And harem.

Is freaking RUINED!

BONG!

"Ouch!" I cursed as I stumbled back. Due to my ranting, I didn't notice the metal pole right in front of me. Damn this stupid pole, blocking my way! As I rubbed that tender spot which I charged against the pole with, I noticed that I was in the town's local playground. Thankfully there wasn't any sign of blood, just a tiny swollen red lump of seething pain.

Woah! This place didn't seem to change much at all, this was where May and I used to play quite often. We would fight over the single swing but in the end it was always I who got to sit and she would sulk over it by the bench. Speaking of the bench, I went inside the playground and took a sit on it.

Realizing that my run made me sweat bullets, I sighed. Sadness slowly pierced through me like how anger silently seeped away from me. Why do I feel sad all of a sudden? This sort of feeling was new to me, that I've never felt it before. Is what I'm feeling -oh crap cheesy line coming- broken heart? I cracked myself a laugh, but the emotion was strong that I just left my head hanging.

"May Haruka." I silently murmured, hoping no one in particular would hear me out. "Clumsy, air-headed, noisy, bubbly, troublesome." I sighed again. "Life would be terribly difficult with her."

But why do I feel rejected?

...

"_Hey! I was here first you ugly fatso!" A very familiar voice echoed throughout the playground. A very angry familiar voice. A voice you would not dare to test._

_It was late afternoon and I had just arrived at the said place. And as I was about to make a turn inside, I saw May by the swing surrounded by a couple of boys with clenched fist._

"_Listen here missy! You wouldn't want a broken limb would you?" The fat one with a round cap sneered at May. "And you're just 8, we're 12 so we literally own this place!" His skinny and tall subordinate followed._

"_I don't care! I got here first! And you could not break any of my limbs, not with those fat arms of yours." May retorted, clipping her hips with both of her hands. The fat one glared furiously at his subordinate for letting out a trifling laugh._

"_You son of a -!" As the fat one angrily shoved his fist at May, thankfully I was quick enough to shield her, you know, literally. I shuddered at the impact which caused me to stumbled backwards, dropping the box of cookies I held since earlier._

"_Drew!" May tearfully gasped as she came over to my side. "You shouldn't have done that!"_

_I ignored May for a moment, wiped the blood that oozed from my nose, and stood up flicking my hair._

"_Hitting a girl for a swing? Two on one? You're 12 and she's only 8, aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" I stated calmly. "Noisy-ass piglet."_

"_You dare speak to me Cabbage Drew?" He angrily flung himself straight towards me, which I defended quite easily because he was fat. I just held both of his hands and empowered him to the ground._

_I sat on top of him, astonishingly, he wasn't really that strong as I thought, he couldn't even managed to shove me off of him. I clenched my right fist hard._

"_This is for terrorizing May you big ugly boar!" I forced my fist right into his chubby face, which I believed didn't really hurt him much because his fats would just cushion the impact, so I decided to launch another one._

"_This is for ruining my precious CUTE fa-!" To my surprise , May held my fist in the air. I didn't noticed that she was already right behind me._

"_That's enough Drew, I think he has enough." May tearfully stated, I let go of my fist and stood up, I quickly heeded May as I noticed that her hands trembled as it held my wrist._

"_Don't you dare show up your faces here again." I warned the bullies as his subordinate helped him up as they quickly made a run out of the playground._

_SMACK!_

"_Why did you do that?! Are you stupid?" May hissed after she slapped me hard, really hard._

"_Huh? Why did YOU do that?" I questioned her back, referring to why she slapped me. "You should be thankful at least." I rubbed tenderly the spot on my right cheek she had hit._

"_You got me scared there Drew." She trailed off, trying very hard not to cry. "Don't do that again."_

_I can't believe this girl, she wasn't afraid of facing a 4-years older tumor of fat and she was here now preventing very hard to cry at the mere sight of me with my nose oozing with blood._

"_It's okay really, this is just a bruise." I wiped again the blood that oozed from my nose, as I looked away from her. These are times when I find it hard to face May, times when she cries._

_When all she did was cupped her face and cried, I patted her head and smiled. "If you wouldn't want to see me get hit again, then you should be more careful not to get in trouble too much." then I cracked myself a laugh._

_May looked up with her tear-stained eyes, seemingly unaware of the jest I let out . "I'm sorry.."_

"_It's okay, as long as I'm here nobody will dare harm you." I looked away why saying such cheesy stuff. And this time it wasn't a joke, I truly meant it. I looked away though because she would always hit me whenever I say things like this as if she never believes me, but surprisingly she didn't, and instead she smiled._

"_Okay." She nodded. "I'll try my best not to get in trouble then." She quickly stated as she went ahead of me to the box that I had dropped earlier._

"_Oh yeah I forgot!" I exclaimed as I almost face-palmed, how could I ever forgot what I came here for?_

"_Are these cookies?" May jaw-dropped as she gently picked up the crushed goodies on the ground. "Awe what a waste."_

"_That's okay! My mom baked those cookies." I immediately walked over to her. "I would have successfully delivered it to you if you weren't that troublesome." I helped her picked up the goodies on the ground._

_All she did was make a puppy sound, which was really cute, and sad at the same time. Sniffling with her sad face and such._

"_I said that's okay, we'll just go back to our house and baked another one." I smiled at her, I just couldn't leave a face like that no matter how cute it was._

"_YEY! Thanks Drew! You're the best!" She made a little jump of joy and quickly grabbed my hands. Then for just a mere second, we were already running towards my house._

_..._

Really, I really wonder how she managed her troublesome life without me. I mean did she really kept her word not to be in trouble at heart? Wow that's awesome, I supposed.

"Drew!" I heard two familiar voices screamed in synchrony which paused my trip down memory lane. I stood up and looked around for the source. Could it be them? Just as I was about to turn back around, my body almost broke because of the sudden impact hugs.

"I can't believe you came back here dude!" Ash, an elementary buddy said, dropping the hug.

"Yeah! I'm back alright. I missed you two!" We laughed as the three of us dropped the hug.

"Something must be up in the family?" Paul, another elementary buddy, smartly guessed, or hypothesized if I should say. And again, I remembered why I've been troubled ever since I came here, my aura spilled back to its worry wart phase.

"Something sure is up." I said almost inaudible for a human ear, I started to walk away since they were blocking the wind I needed, I was still sweaty from that run I made. "I'm getting married."

"Really?!" I heard Ash gasped as he followed me.

"That is one nasty problem there Cabbage Brain!" Paul smirked as he also followed me from behind.

"I don't want to talk about it." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I can't even count how many times I've sighed since I ran, but who cares? It's not like it's going to save me anyway.

Well our walk wasn't really that worthy to be talked about. They just really pestered me who was my fiancé, but I was also very resistant to their pestering. But I eventually gave in when Ash literally clung at me, and dared me that he wouldn't let go until I would say the girl's name. And as I was about to whisper to Ash that it would be May, Paul also clung at me which got us all stumbling on the dusty ground. In the end I was able to tell them who and they weren't really shock which made me really shocked! I can even recall Paul saying 'Oh? I have always thought you have special feelings for her.' or somewhere between those lines. Ha! Like that was true.

…

"Come on son, be brave! I know you can do it." My mom gently rubbed my back. It was already evening and staying in our house for some space to breathe was a very comforting idea, thanks a lot Mom! Our house was just a few blocks south from the Haruka's. My mom was sitting on the couch while I laid my head on her lap.

"Am I really getting married Mom?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the floor.

"It's your Grandpa's wish, I guess we can't do anything about it." My mom coaxed at me. "Just imagine getting a new sister."

"I don't want to do it. I'll be different from boys at my age, my friends. I still have to finish high school this year. What about my college? I was planning to be a doctor." I said defiantly, now I know how it feels how to have a dream and think about life as if death is just gaping it's huge mouth right at me.

"Marriage won't change a thing Dear." My mom convinced me. But I was still far from being convinced into marrying. Light-years away from being convinced that is.

"I don't want to do it! I. Am. Not. Prepared!" I strongly declared.

"Don't worry about it dear." My mom answered sheepishly. "We'll talk it over with Grandpa."

Judging from my mom's expression, I knew it all too well that this will be very difficult to stop, an inevitable doom cursed upon me. With nothing else to do and all hope was lost, I just hugged my mom.

"Drew."

"Yes Mom?"

"Are you sure you don't want to get married?" She asked again as if hoping that she wouldn't have to burden herself of confronting Grandpa. Not that I wasn't expecting that anyway.

Argh.

I quickly pulled back, and as I was about to answer, she cut me off.

"Or is it because it's May why you're so stubborn about this."

Her statement really did knock a few sense I had left after all of these events recently. Really? What kind of a statement was that? I was lost in her words that almost nothing came out of my mouth.

"Of course not." I murmured, almost whispering to myself. I bet Mom didn't hear me even though I was just a good few centimeters away from her.

"Why would I think that?"

As I hung my head low, only one thought came to my mind.

Does May doesn't want to get married because it's me?

I clenched my fist hard as the same stabbing pain I felt earlier pierced me back.

* * *

**A.N : **Konichiwa minna-san! haha if you didn't know what that means, it means "Good evening everyone!" in japanese. Anyway, i'll be leaving quite a bad news on this note :( if you didn't know yet, I'll be writing my thesis starting this sem, meaning that the updates on this story starting now would be abnormally slow :( and I'm greatly sorry for it. But I'll be trying my very best to update as fast as I can ^_^ Thank you everyone! Arigatou gozaimasta!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Drew's POV**

All of my life, I have not been in any point where I had been confused and disorganized completely with my –gay word incoming—feelings, compared now. As far as what my memory had stored, which isn't really that trusty; the last time I got confused barely (BARELY!) this much was when I was answering my Calculus midterm exam last semester. Ooh, that was a very difficult one! You know, the feeling that "A" was the answer while also feeling that it could be "C". Since I hadn't had a "C" for quite a while.

I even poured a quarter of my annual savings down in this sort of a good luck-fountain for extra luck of some sort beforehand.

Hey how dare you laugh at me! It's not as if you hadn't been that desperate before, had you?

Anyway I didn't care, and that didn't officially mean that I'd relied my future completely to some mere thought of fiction always, only from time to time. I study a lot too you know! Okay, okay, I admit that I wasn't able to study much for that exam; only on that exam; which explains why I poured a quarter of my savings, which I would just give only a handful normally. Pffffttt.

You should take a look at the students that visit there almost every exam week, some even poured a bucket of penny! The money in the fountain became so abundant that they had built another one nearby.

I bet it should have at least 5 to 6 fountains by now.

Anyway, back to the topic! Now that I thought about it, I wasn't able to understood at all why I felt like that.

Am I in love?

With May?

Like seriously? In love?

No.

Not quite.

But then, I remembered Paul saying 'Oh? I have always thought you had special feelings for her.' How was he able to infer that?! I mean even I couldn't tell! It's nowhere near something like that conclusive. Oh yeah, what was Ash's reaction to that again?

'Really? But I don't think you need to be in a hurry though.'

I should really have pounded that dense head till his brain gained its mature state of mentality, then maybe Misty would be grateful at me for once. I mean how dense could he be? It isn't really that difficult to notice, Misty was way all over him.

Today though seemed totally different from yesterday; I wasn't feeling any gloominess, not even a silhouette of it. Bird were happily chirping on the branches of trees not giving a single crap about the November chill and everything, though unbelievably except on the pavement in front of our garage, crap, literally! I really hate cleaning these stuffs, but I was nonetheless merry.

There are times like these that for some bizarre reason I feel unnecessarily happy, despite these avian poop-bombers, accidentally-hit-by-some-freaking-snowball-painfully happenings from annoying neighbors, biting cold of the snow and a lot more you'd enjoy hearing since it's my torture. Harhar, laugh and be my guest while you can.

A happiness that seemed, hmm I couldn't seem to find the correct word.

AH!

Short-lived?

Oh no.

Nah, it couldn't be that, I think I've had enough already. So after putting on my green scarf I headed outside to clear out the snow and crap on the pavement in front of our garage.

I should have been on school today but since my parents weren't able to get me enrolled to some university somewhere, I got to do whatever I want today! Wooh!

"You better clean this crap you did winged-demons!" I buoyantly pointed to these winged-mortals on the tree branch, not giving any crap of attention to me. "Or else! I'll vanquish them myself!"

But then maybe.

Maybe if I accept this proposal I would know what I truly feel. I mean I did a lot of thinking last night and I came to a point that this could be the perfect chance to find out what I truly feel. I wanted to taste again how beautiful it was to sleep oh so peacefully with no certain chocolate-freak disrupting my realm of thoughts.

I knew this was too sudden but now? I think marriage isn't really that bad, at least not any worse than Grandpa's every afternoon story gag. I don't really care much about my harem anymore and I think I'm quite proud of how I can keep my secrets.

"I love my life!" I shouted half-truthfully and half-sarcastically while dropping my shovel. I punched the chilled air with my utmost vitality.

"I trust Mom that marriage won't change a thing." I'll show Grandpa!

It's just like getting a new sister.

Just like getting a new sister.

Just like getting a new sister.

I kept on repeating the phrase like some annoying crazy alarm clock as I heaved the shovel with the heavy snow. I needed to get this out of my freaking mind, and I couldn't chicken out of just a simple marriage. I still kept on repeating the phrase, trying very hard to suppress something deep somewhere inside me.

A truth that no matter what path I choose, impending doom lays beyond with both arms wide open out for me.

Since my parents haven't yet decided where to continue my last year of high school, and having a free time I decided to pick May from school and tell her my point of view about this whole marriage stuff.

If she's not okay with it and I would feel that same feeling again then maybe it really was rejection on my part. And if she does agree and we get married then I would be burden forever with house chores and her nagging. As you can see, both choices would lead me in a not so good ending. Either way I would end up dying earlier, which I highly think was my fate from the start.

After a few neat brushes on my hair, I went out to May's school wearing a plain red shirt with matching black jeans. I stood by waiting near the gate as hundreds of students in their usual white uniform slowly came out. The sun was already starting to set as the blue hue of the sky turned gradually to a vivid orange. The atmosphere became a little bit warmer as the snow had gently stopped falling.

"Drew?" A familiar voice reached me. "Drew Shuu? That is really you!"

As I turned around, I saw one of the most prettiest girl I have ever seen in my life. Her pink long gorgeous hair flowing against the wintry air, reflecting the afternoon's orange rays as her mystical sapphire eyes pierced through me in the most beautiful way unimaginable.

"Solidad?" I asked, her name was all I could mutter. Even her name resonated a certain beat in my heart. I was becoming mushy in the inside.

"Since when did you arrived here?" She asked as she went over to my side. "I mean how could you not notify me immediately?"

It took me quite a while to regain my senses, I was really stunned at how beautiful she had become. "I just arrived here yesterday." I gulped a weight of my nerves deep down. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine actually." She smiled so brightly that I think it made my green hair wilt at how intense it was.

"Uhm, Solidad." I looked back to the school gate just to redirect my gaze from her, for she was giving me this swoony effect. "I didn't know you work in this university."

"Oh that?" She cracked herself a sheepish laugh as she looked up in the orange skies. "I'm a teacher here now, though I just got accepted just a month ago so I'm a bit in the adapting stage."

"Oh I see." I smiled at her, shooting the brightest I could ever give since I thought that I haven't really smiled since I saw her. "But I know for sure you'll become a great teacher here! Cause that's what you really are." I added radiantly.

She then immediately responded with a smile as she rubbed my head lightly. "So you know a lot more about me now huh?" She added with a laugh.

The atmosphere became so light that it felt like the sun has just risen up.

"Oh, did you wait here for Ash and Paul?" She suddenly inquired.

Damn those guys, they mock me to the netherworld. I just couldn't even believe I missed those two.

…

_"I couldn't believe you'll already lose your virginity to your sister!" Paul laughed heavily almost dropping the shot glass he lightly held. "Hey Aniki! Give us another bottle of that champagne! Pronto!"_

_"Hey Paul you shouldn't laugh like that, it's so not you." Ash responded as he let go of his glass on the table. "You're scaring us, though I got to agree Drew, isn't that incest?" He added._

_"For the last time May isn't my sister!" I screamed as I buried my face within my arms as I laid my head on the table. "I'm not in love with her! I hate you guys so much." I added in a helpless whimper, not even caring that it was Reggie who patted my back._

_"Don't listen to this purple drunk dinosaur Drew, I'm sure everything will sort out eventually." Reggie encourage. "If you want you can stay here in our house for tonight."_

…

"Hey, Drew?" Solidad snapped me back from that awful memory, well, to an even more awful reality. "You spaced out too much." She sounded like she was worried.

"Sorry but I don't seem to remember those names in my Ash-free and Paul-free life."

"Hahaha I can't believe you three seem to get along quite well after all these years." She laughed out loud which surprised me a bit.

"Since you're not here for them, then are you here maybe for May?"

I nodded as well while looking down, hoping that she wasn't able to witness the slight blush I performed.

Just like getting a new sister.

Just like getting a new sister.

Just like getting a new sister.

"There's no hiding that blush Dre—"

"There's May!" I cut her midway as I quickly noticed May's shadow coming over to us. Anyone would have hyper sensitive senses at chocking times like these. Or you would rather say that someone up there just answered my prayer of not to be teased. Let's just say both.

I just peeked a little at Solidad's face and all she did is giving me a slight smug so I quickly turned back around and decided to meet May.

"Hi Ms. Solidad!" She went pass me which made me scrunched my eyebrows. I was pretty sure that she still has good operational eyes.

I see, so that's how she wanted to play huh.

"Hey May!" She greeted her as just as happily. And as soon as Solidad was able to grasped my scrunched look. "If you're not going to pass yet your Literary Report, at least you won't pass by this fellow gentleman here."

"Hmpf, I have never seen anyone like him in my Drew-free life." She bitterly spitted out, not even taking a glance at me.

Solidad's giggle reminded me of something like 'Oh how cute! You two really are a match made in heaven!" or anything like that. In the end I decided to just shrugged it off.

"Hey why are you so mad at me?" I inquired as I slowly walked to her, noticing that Solidad was quietly and adoringly eyeing us.

"Mom said you just left me sleeping on the cold, hard, filthy, stony, deceased, micro-faunal rich, foot-kissed often, freaking floor." She said keeping up the attitude.

Wow, that was a mouthful.

As I was about to answer she just cut me off.

"Anyway, your response won't be needed and I'll be heading home now thank you." She stated as she began walking away. "I'll pass my report this coming Monday Ms. Solidad!"

"Wait, May, you couldn't possibly think that I could carry you right? I mean POSSIBLY carry right?"

I was confident that I was still on the upper hand even though I was quite aware that making fun of her weight would be too much. All she did is pause midway then continued and all I heard from her was just an unintelligent murmur, with the words 'kill' and 'murder' painted all over it I'm pretty sure.

"Okay May I'm sorry!" I ran and caught up with her. "How about a cake and coffee by the shop I just passed by?" I suggested. "My treat."

Well, it only took us a minute to get there. It was fast, considering May dragging us both Solidad all the way to the cafe. She was murmuring that making fun of her weight was taboo and it would cost me a dozen of brownies. A freaking dozen! The store was also just paces away in front of the school anyway.

But that dragging force dude, scary.

When we got there, we went in and I ordered for the girls. I sat the tray on the table; three orders of chocolate cake, cups of coffee and the special hazel nut sprinkled brownies. Good bye a week worth of my allowance.

It seemed a perfect time for me to share, so I did. I mean I might reconsider if I won't be able to say it now.

Here goes nothing.

"Uhm May." My calling seemed to break off their chat. "I really thought about it last night." I continued trying to make sure that I was already convinced of my decision. 110 percent convinced.

"And?" May motioned me to continue, not even a glint of awareness that she knew what I was talking about.

Gulp.

"Let's just give it a go." I said as quickly as that famous brown fox that you already know what quick thing he did. Oh God, what have I just said?

"Huh!?" She slammed her hands on the table, but wasn't loud enough to catch anybody's attention. Thank God. She stood up with fire evidently blazing within her pupils.

Why did I ever came up with this decision again?

"You're crazy! Crazy!" She hissed, spitting venom, or chocolate debris rather, in her voice as she stabbed her cake with the fork she held. The sight was so scary that all my manliness (if there was any of course) courage, strength and everything escaped like hot gas. You should have seen it yourselves. I felt like I minimized into something as insignificant as an ant. Of course, I regretted saying that. Where was the vitality I had back then? Only God knew.

"I was just kidding." I exclaimed, looking away. Though the fear from her outrage was still on me, the very familiar pain pierced again through my chest. I unconsciously bent my fork within my grip.

Could this really be rejection?

"We can't do that! We're just seventeen! NEVER!"

I could practically peek Solidad trying to calm down May through my bangs and she was finally able to sit down.

"I said I was just kidding. I don't wanna do it too you know." I answered, still looking down. "You don't have to attract audiences Dunce."

"Uhm guys? Mind telling me what's going on?" Solidad sheepishly inquired, letting us know of her presence. Thank God she was here, I didn't know what would have happened if she wasn't. Thank you so much Sweet God.

May then glared that made everyone that noticed us return back to their own businesses. May explained the whole situation, every nook and cranny. All I did was listen, so did Solidad. I was just a few centimeters actually from both of them, but my mind wandered kilometers from here.

So I guess it really was true then.

Rejection.

Wassn't that what you're supposed to feel when you love someone and they don't accept you? Right? But I don't think I love May, the way a lover does, you know, that lovey-dovey type.

Or do I?

After some chat about it further with Solidad, she bid farewell and promised not to tell anyone about our little doom.

**RIIIIIIING!**

May startled up as the waiter cleaned up our table. She picked up her ringing mobile.

"Hello? Mom?" Then I noticed a sudden change in her mood. She hanged up after a minute and gave me teary eyes. "Grandpa's in the hospital." She forced down a sob as we went quickly to the hospital before it went dark.

"I think I'm gonna pass out any minute now Drew." May sobbed a little, showing difficulty in breathing. Darn it, what the hell just happened anyway?!

As the taxi silently hummed, I held her hand tightly trying to bring comfort. One thought though flashed through my mind.

_Way to go Grandpa! I always love it when you make her pass out. It never grows old."_

I don't know, but I felt something wrong about the situation. I don't seem to have a good grip of security on this one.

Darn! What am I talking about? Grandpa's dying, I shouldn't be like this! Stupid paranoia. I shook out the paranoia clinging in me.

Grandpa doesn't kid now.

The taxi still went silently as I continued to gripped tightly unto May's delicate trembling hands.

* * *

**A.N**: Hello guys! How have you been? Great? Oh I'm so jealous hahaha I'm currently bombarded with a lot of research articles to read and review anyway haha how are you liking the story so far? I hope it's still satisfactory at least haha for the upcoming chapters though I will be writing it in May's POV this time,xD I added Solidad this time because I remembered her from the series as someone who has connection to both May and Drew. See you again in the next chapter ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**May's POV**

_"Hey Drew, remember what your Grandpa said last night?" I asked out of the blue while slowly piling up sands beneath my feet. It was already late afternoon and once again, I'm with Drew playing sand castles within the sand box of our local playground._

_"Last night?" He turned to me while still molding a pile of sand underneath him. His face was all speckled with dirt, in fact we both do. We were just like those pigeons we see every morning here dust-bathing. It wasn't exactly the happiest thing we see but it's something worthy of a special spot in our memory._

_"Stupid! Are you trying to breathe all of the sand here?" I came to his side as I tried to dust-off his face. "It won't be long now that you'll turn into a glass hour. Or worse, we won't have any more sand here to play with!"_

_To my surprise he held both of my hands which were on his face; he let it fall and returned the favor of dusting off my face. "You're one to talk, aren't you May." He said as he laughed._

"_Well if you're gonna gobble up all of the sand here then I might as well help you!" I laughed as well. Our laughter rang throughout the playground making the venue itself alive despite that it was just the two of us present here._

"_Grandpa said that if we get older we'll be married right?" He paused as he tried to scratch his head, trying to remove the sand on his scalp. "Is that what you meant?"_

"_Well, uhm, yeah." I looked down as to hide my embarrassment, fiddling with my nails as they were also invaded by the sand._

"_Ah that, well, uhm, come here for a sec." To my surprise, he immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the top-right corner of the sand box. I saw a big blue bucket turned upside down which he pulled out. "Well, what do you think of this?" He grinned as he showed me a sand castle he made._

"_Woah!" I answered in awe. "Since when did you build this?" I asked as I leaned closer to his sand castle. It was simply beautiful. And the thought that he got his face speckled all over with sand just for this got me admiring for it more. He sure has worked hard for this._

"_Earlier before I called you out here to play." He answered as he leaned closer as well. "I remembered what Grandpa said last night so I decided to make this." He looked at me as he made a huge grin. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a castle like this as a house?"_

"_You know, as our house."_

"_I agree!" I happily responded despite the slight embarrassment spread across my face. "Yes, that would really be amazing Drew!"_

"_And I'll be your personal guardian ready to protect you from any dragons!" He retorted as he stood up and posed like some noble fairytale character, with a green hair if there were any._

"_Nah, I'd like you rather as my prince." I answered as I joined him standing up._

"_A prince?" He inquired me as he dropped his pose._

"_Yep! If were gonna live in a castle then you might as well be my prince." I said sweetly._

"_Yeah, a prince. I'll stay by your side as your prince."_

"_And as your prince, we might as well get our snack at my house!" He returned back to his pose as he dragged me again out of the sand box. "Come my princess! Your prince won't be able to protect you from dragons if he's hungry!" He shouted as we made our run out of the playground coupled with both of our laughter._

_Our shadows raced us as the settling sun was halfway into setting on the horizon behind. The late afternoon breeze swept our dirt-stained clothes as we passed by some people on our way to Drew's house._

_A castle would be truly wonderful._

…**.**

Most of the times, I would jolt up when I woke up. And this usually happens especially during weekdays because I tend to wake up forty five minutes before classes start, not to mention that I have to take a bus on the way there. Which would result in an action-packed comedy movie of preparation to school; starring Caroline Haruka as my mom which is really my mom, me as the ditsy(and beautiful) protagonist, my alarm clock as my not-so-supportive supporting actor and the bed and its ultimate ability of intensifying gravity as the antagonist.

Well, as what my physics teacher would like to say. A body at rest will tend to stay at rest. Newton's first Law of Motion. Screw you bed and your laws of Newton!

So back to what I was saying, I didn't jolt up this time. I just slowly opened my eyes and realized that today's Sunday. Everything around me was still quite dark so I guess it was still early, 5AM perhaps? I slowly sat up and blinked twice as I tried to clarify my head of that dream I just had.

**_A castle would be truly wonderful._**

"Eeeeeeiiiikkkk!"

I screeched as I covered my face with both of my hands.

Why does my face feels so hot?

Why does my heart beats so fast?

Why am I blushing?

And, and..

All I could mutter was..

"Drew.."

"My prince."

"Eeeeeeiiiikkkk!"

I paused as realization crashed on me like some colossal destructive avalanche.

Oh yeah.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" I screamed with an emotion so incomprehensible that I'm highly positive not even Newton and his laws could comprehend.

So in order not to disturb more neighbors since a few lights were starting to flicker from the houses visible from my window I decided to screech again with a pillow against my face this time.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

[After a couple, I mean a bunch of hours later.]

"Awe May! You look so pretty!" Ms. Solidad, pretty sure it was all out of pity, exclaimed in a voice glued with envy. Today was Sunday and I was here sitting in front of a huge wall mirror in a wedding gown with Ms. Solidad braiding my hair. Ha! She could never hide that tinge of pity in her voice from me, no matter how many flavors of encouragement and inspiration she added.

And me? Pretty? She should take a better look at herself. You could never wonder why she was voted as the prettiest faculty in school, not to mention in two consecutive months ever since she got hired.

Tsk, I somehow hated the way Miss reacts sometimes when some random stranger compliments her and she goes 'Oh stop it you, I ain't pretty.' Heck! Then what did that make me? Foul spawn from the underworld?!

ARGH!

I released the tantrums battling to get out of me. I practically scratched my head in a way how a dog scratches itself rather violently, while jumping up and down madly. I also practically ruined the braids she just made on my hair.

"Awe look at what you did May." She exclaimed as she clipped her hips. "That was an hour-worth of braiding you know."

"Why do I have to get married?!" I stopped and bellowed at her.

**_A castle would be truly wonderful._**

"Eeeeeeiiiikkkk!"

As soon as I remembered a glimpse of what I had dreamed I released my tantrums for another round, jumping up and down again forcefully on the poor wooden floor. I was hiding my blush from Ms. Solidad but I knew it failed, failed horribly as I saw her just giggle at my stupid attempt.

ARGH!

WAAAAAH!

…

"_Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!" I frantically cried out as I saw him lying lifelessly on one of the hospital beds. "Please wake up." My eyes were bursting with tears as if it was the very first time I had cried in ages. Drew followed closely behind me as he was with our parents, asking what have happened earlier. Panic was starting to get a very good grip on us, haunting us with utter dominance._

"_I was out of myself again." Grandpa gently said as he slowly opened his eyes, giving us a sudden radiance. He really did save us from the panic that almost suffocated us._

"_Oh Grandpa! Thank goodness you're awake!" Both Drew and I heaved a great sigh of relief as we hugged him together from both of his sides._

"_You shouldn't scare us like that Pa." My father Norman added, trying to lighten up the mood. I wiped the tears that have spilled around my cheeks as I took a peep at Drew who was practically still bawling._

"_You know it isn't Halloween yet right?" Drew quickly followed as we clung to Grandpa still._

"_I won't give you any treats as well you know." I added. And when both of us Drew looked up, Grandpa smiled._

_"Please leave us alone for a while." Grandpa weakly ordered, and everyone including me perked up in question. "I'd like to have a word with the kids." He continued. And after a few words from our own parents, Drew and I were already alone with Grandpa in the room._

"_Carlos was more than any ordinary friend; I suppose you should know that by now." Drew and I went closer for his own comfort sake. Drew handed me his handkerchief when he noticed that I was still crying a bit. I thought of giving him my mirror so he would notice that he needed the hanky more than I did, but I dismissed it and instead gladly took his handkerchief. _

_He sure had grown mature now._

_Wait, what?_

_Nah, it'll be the last thing I'll ever believe while I still draw a breath._

"_I really treasure both of our families." Grandpa continued as I wiped a few tears. "Keeping this family together and tied has always been the wealth I'm protecting."_

"_Seeing this treasure passed down by your generation would make me the happiest dying man." He smiled, and then he coughed continuously and showed great difficulty in breathing._

"_Grandpa!" Drew alarmed, wiping his tears with the back of his right hand. Just when I thought the whole situation couldn't get any worse, it did. The moving line on the electrocardiograph ran straightly._

_Everything around me swirled in multiple dimensions. Confusion, decision and everything flashed right before my very eyes. I could barely hear Drew screaming as the whole family immediately rushed in. And then everything went in slow motion, like a crucial part on some sort of video game or anime._

_Can I save Grandpa?_

_But how?_

_And…_

_Do I really need to get married?_

_Are there no other choices?_

_With not much time to loose, tears once again exploded as I clung to Grandpa._

"_Grandpa! Wake up! Please! You'll see that treasure being passed down." I begged as even more tears came jumping out from my weary eyes. "I swear."_

"_I promise I'll get married." I whimpered. "Just wake up please.." I then felt Mom and Dad's hug surround me as I dug my face on the bed sheet near Grandpa's left arm._

"_Tomorrow?"_

_I looked up as I heard a very faint yet distinct voice from Grandpa. But when I did, he was still lying lifelessly and the line on the ECG still ran straightly. Am I starting to hear things now?_

"_Yes! I'll get married by tomorrow if that's what you want!" I dug my face again on the same spot on the bed sheet. "Don't leave us yet Grandpa.."_

_Then just like how Harry Potter would cast a spell to create any magic, so did I as the line on the ECG went moving up and down again simultaneously after what I had just said. Mine was more than magic, it was a miracle._

_A miracle._

_A miracle?_

…..

"You okay May?" Solidad, to my surprise, was already right in front of me. I had just noticed that she was already snapping her fingers right in front of me this whole time. According to her, I had been in that state for a while now, weirdly spacing out while murmuring some kind of unknown incantations. I composed myself in a snap of a finger, breathed in some air, and shook some thoughts before saying a brilliant response.

"Huh?"

"May, May, May, Mrs. Shuu." Solidad backed off as she made a tch-sound a couple of times. "Whether your Grandpa set you up like what you just murmured, you can't back down now." She stated as she started walking to the door.

All I did was hung my head low; searching for that lost ingredient that would help me survive this day, breathe at least. But then, dying could be a good thing right? It was surely a scam, I heard Mom and Dad talked something about Grandpa last night and I heard the words 'flawless' and 'celebration'. What else could I think? My sigh organized with her giggle as she closed the door behind her.

"Aren't you one lucky girl?" She smiled before closing the door.

Hmpf! I puffed my cheeks as to conceal my blush. Why would I be lucky? I mean, he's a jerk, annoying, and worst of all a pervert! Maybe Miss Solidad was just being sarcastic? Yeah I agree that she was. I sighed again for the umpteenth time and turned around to examine myself back to the mirror.

"**_Wouldn't it be wonderful to have a castle like this as a house?"_**

"**_You know, as our house."_**

Stupid face! Why do you keep on being red this whole time?! I don't get you!

KNOCK KNOCK

For a mere second I thought it was some sort of fairytale prince on a white horse, with green hair maybe (MAYBE!) who knew what my real problem was. Was it because I'm getting married already? Or is it because I'm unsure of my feelings towards Drew. Ugh headache.

Unfortunately though, it was just Mom.

"What a cutie!" She exclaimed as she placed my face in between her hands and rubbed it abruptly.

"Gosh Mom, stop it." I chewed on my words for she was still doing the face-rubbing thing.

"I was afraid at first Dear that you would insist." She stopped as she looked at me. "I'm so proud of you." She smiled as she hugged me.

"The love you both share will become something you both can't live without."

I was taken aback by her words. What was my mom talking about? Love? She should stop watching those horrible Asian housewife dramas. They even crept me out.

"Love?"

"Yes Dear, love." She approved. "A couple is married because the love they both share became something they want the most."

The words Mom said implanted its roots on my mind and grew crazy like some mutated fungus sprinkled with confusion and lack of understanding. And you guessed right, my face again became like a tomato.

I didn't answer as only one thought came to my mind.

"**_Yeah, a prince. I'll stay by your side as your prince."_**

Anyway, my mom did my hair for a couple of minutes then we were already out of the dressing room. Mom said that the wedding would start at around ten and it was already quarter.

The marriage hall was very nice and neat. A huge glass chandelier hung from the ceiling at the center. Flowers of multiple shapes and colors hung from every white-painted wall. Even the little arch where I have to pass was crawling with them. Angelic figures and structures, which kinda freaked me out, were standing on each corner having jeweled eyes and cold pale white skin.

Though the hall wasn't so huge, there were still plenty of visitors; family friends, business friends, old-time friends, name it all. Oh yeah and our relatives. I got to admit, they sure have outdone themselves, as if this was already arrange since last week.

As the wedding started, I passed through the aisle with my father. And ahead of us was Drew in his black coat matched with a red tie. His black slacks seemed to radiate lux. By his appearance he appeared taller. It was almost perfect, his emerald eyes beautifully outstand his black suit, intriguing and drawing me in.

As I visually inspected him from his shiny black shoes up to his slacks, his coat, his tie then finally to his eyes, I saw a hint of discomfort. But he did smug as soon as he noticed me noticing him.

My oh so lovely and light-hearted prince. I spatted to myself sarcastically.

As the music continued to play, so did my senses started to get a bit faint. Oh no I think I'm about to faint, again!

I started to grip Dad's arm tightly.

But wait, this could be a good thing. I wanted to faint, take all my jumbled mumbled emotions with me and this marriage down in a slumber, and then maybe not able to wake up. Just like Sleeping Beauty, to be asleep forever; just to be awaken by a single kiss.

In fact, just a normal kiss would do, though it must be from a certain someone.

From someone with green hair maybe? I don't know.

A kiss that will prove of my sentiments being true to him and to avoid fatal rejections. For that I could wait forever, to be asleep eternally. Cause for me?

I'd rather die than be rejected.

But let's all face it. Fairytales don't exist. They only existed just to fill us with meaningless hope. Happy endings are not real. We don't live in books and let someone right our story for us. And by someone I meant Grandpa. I never thought he could be this cruel.

But in a blink of an eye, I was able to accept that. That's why right now I wanted to faint, faint oh so badly. But just like Grandpa, reality was just as cruel. I wasn't able to faint throughout the wedding.

"**_Nah, I'd like you rather as my prince." I answered as I joined him standing up._**

"**_A prince?" He inquired me as he dropped his pose._**

"**_Yep! If were gonna live in a castle then you might as well be my prince." I said sweetly._**

"**_Yeah, a prince. I'll stay by your side as your prince."_**

Stupid, perverted, arrogant, conceited prince.

MY stupid, perverted, arrogant, conceited prince.

* * *

**A.N **Hello once again! ^^ I guess this was the longest chapter I have ever written haha with a lot of flashbacks,xD I hope that this chapter is a bit okay cause I think it sucks huhuhu but I did try my best though :( anyway haha the next update will be a lil bit later than sooner, too much science articles to review TT_TT our teachers really don't know the meaning of breaks, which really gives us a pretty hard time but I'll try my best to update as fast as I can :) hope you had enjoy this chappy! And see you again in the next chapter ^_^  
KicksAndKisses is truly grateful for your time reading this :D

And thanks for reading this fanfic!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**May's POV**

Dear Diary,

It has been almost a week now that I'm married, and no, no matter how many times would you like me to say 'happily', I shall not and will never admit that I'm 'happily' married. And this is because of a few valid and quite logical reasons which I'm sure you're very much well aware off and thus no need for me to be mentioning them again and again and again; unless it's your utmost pleasure to hear me sound in so much distress.

And what makes this worse was the fact that right now I'm having a bad cold. Let's put that thing aside first. Ever since Drew returned and the news of our marriage from Grandpa, something had been bugging me. It was like as if the moment he returned he actually brought something with him. And no I didn't mean the bra, I meant something else, something I couldn't point out. Something that had been troubling me ever since he returned.

And no, this has also nothing to do with my cold which has affected me since yesterday afternoon. I know I shouldn't have been outside too long but it's so much fun to be with the snow! So in the end, I played too much that I caught myself the virus.

Anyway, pretty much had been going on since then and when I said pretty much, I mean pretty MUCH. Both of our parents had gone waaaaaaaay over board about this whole stuff. I'm talking about this stupid living together fiasco they have thought. What is that clearly you ask? Well, if you'd like to know that badly I'm currently staying at an apartment, not in my house. I know this doesn't sound quite unusual, but this one is.

I'm staying here with Drew.

Only just the two of us.

Now now calm down, you'd think that I would be crazy enough to live with a conceited, diabolically arrogant and AMAZINGLY HOT pervert?

Hell yes!

I mean NO! Even if he's hot, it doesn't make him any less of a conceited and diabolically arrogant pervert.

While my wedding was going on that day, apparently my parents had some personnel that moved all my clothes, gadgets and all other belongings from our house to this apartment without my consent. And the next thing I knew after the wedding, I was no longer able to stay at my house, but here instead.

Wonderful!

I even remembered Mom saying something like 'It's a preparation Dear when both of you gets older. You don't need to worry though; the room has two bedrooms so you can still have a separate room when you both sleep!'

I sighed as I remembered it. They really love playing matchmaker and toying with my life.

It was the sole reason why I spent so much time outside the apartment with the snow; at least I could cover up my face which involuntarily flushes red every now and then. And now I'm thankful for this cold because it perfectly hides my blush that happens involuntarily whenever I'm with Drew.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I placed my pen on my notebook as soon as I heard the knock on the door of my room. "Yes?" I asked knowing that it would only be Drew.

My husband.

There goes my stupid face again, becoming as red as an apple every time I think of Drew as my husband.

I just don't get it.

"May? You awake?" He inquired from the other side of the door. "I made you a soup for your dinner."

"Uhm, I'm awake now and uhm quite fine too." I stuttered. "Could you just leave the plate by the door? I'll pick it up later."

"No." He pointed out bluntly.

"And why is that?" I answered as I immediately hid my notebook and pen and finally covered myself with my blanket.

"Achoo!"

"See?" He answered. "That's why."

"But I'm fine!" I protested while sniffing out my cold. Unfortunately my box of tissue just ran out, and beside my bed was my trash bin already filled with my used tissues from this stupid cold.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!" I sounded like a terrible sniveling snake due to my clogged nose.

*Sneeze*

"Okay that's it, I'm going in there!" He hesitated as he opened the door. All I did was cover almost every part of my body with the blanket, exposing only my eyes up to my forehead. He placed the bowl of soup on the table which was beside my bed and sat beside me.

"I thought you were fine." He stated, a bit disappointed. He probably thought that I was really in a bad shape to be covering myself this much, which was quite true I guess.

"I am fine!" I retorted as I plopped my head out of the covers, completely exposing my head. He then immediately placed his hand on my forehead. I could basically feel my temperature rose even more by the moment his skin touched mine. And for the umpteenth time I was thankful for this cold. I could practically imagine steam coming out of my ears the moment he touched me.

"You call this fine!?" He exclaimed while raising his right eyebrow, his hand still on my forehead. "You're burning up!"

And just like how ice melted when placed under the heat of the sun; my head slowly sank and melted under the covers again. "It's only because you effortlessly touched me." I murmured.

"What was that?" He questioned as he reclaimed his hands, which I was quite thankful because God knows what would happen if it would continue to rise up my temperature.

"Nothing." I answered, looking away.

"You probably can't afford to feed yourself at that temperature so I guess I'll have to feed you." He stated as he reached for the bowl of soup. "Just this once though."

I didn't verbally answer as I just nodded.

Everything was in tension; I mean everything for ME was in tension. How could he just do this so casually? Is he not embarrassed? Ashamed?

But then again why would he be embarrassed? It's not like it's his first time taking care of me right?

Yes right. Ever since we were both young I got myself into plenty of fights and mishaps, especially with older boys. And every time Drew would rescue me.

If there should be someone here to be embarrassed that would be me, the ever still troublesome girl, and the troublesome girl that needs to be taken care of still.

And most of all, the most troublesome girl that puts Drew into so much trouble ever since.

I sat up, making it more comfortable for him to feed me as it was all I could do. I gulped every spoonful he fed to me. I wasn't able to take a quick glance at him for I hadn't had the strength and courage to do so and looking up made my headache return.

As I gulped every spoonful he fed to me silently, I tried to keep my heart in check if it was still beating appropriately.

And you probably guessed it right that it was not.

As I fidgeted with my fingers hidden underneath my blankets, I also practically lowered my bangs just too conceal my flushed face even though I was confident enough that he wouldn't notice because of my cold.

"You seem awfully quiet tonight." He questioned as he stopped and placed the bowl back on the table.

I gulped the most recent spoon-feed and answered with just a rapid shake of my head sideways, which was a very bad idea because it made the headache that returned worse.

"Are you sure?" He persisted.

I closed my eyes and vehemently nodded, hoping that it would also shove off this twisted emotion stirring up in me.

Then to my biggest surprise, he gently lifted my face so I would face him. He pierced me with his staggering stare that I've never known before. His beautiful emerald eyes, ever so mysterious yet captivating, slowly and stunningly impaling me.

I would have shaken him off, but I was out of energy, I could feel every bit of energy slowly draining away from me every second he held my face.

"Then why are you avoiding looking at me?" He asked again, I saw a slight tint of worried in his eyes. So I guess he really was worried about me. I really am one troublesome girl.

"I'm sorry." I meekly answered.

"What are you sorry for?" He slowly let go of my face as he positioned himself better, his legs were no longer hanging as they were folded since he now squatted on my bed.

"For causing you this much trouble." I apologetically answered.

He just stared at me quizzically, motioning me to continue, so I did.

"You know, if I only listened not to be out on the snow too long then maybe I would have not gotten sick." I continued, hanging my head low. "Then, uhm, then you wouldn't have to take care of me."

"I am, apparently, still the troublesome girl from back then."

"What are you talking about?" He inquired as he scratched his head.

"Huh?" I had the sudden urge to look up at him, so I did. "You didn't get anything I said?"

"Well, not really." He started as he looked away, standing up. "Of course I have to take care of you."

I hang my head low; I didn't understand at all what I felt, but, weirdly, at the same time I did.

It was all nostalgic.

The same old Drew, still taking care of me.

The same old prince, protecting this ever so troublesome princess.

He now stood up and took the bowl of plate that I didn't know that was already empty.

"Grandpa told you right?" I stated, making him pause as he made his way to the door. "That since, uhm, that since, erm, I'm your wife now, uhm." I was practically stuttering that I wasn't able to finish my sentence; words weren't able to get out right of my trembling mouth.

"What?" He asked not looking back. "Whether you're my wife or not doesn't matter, because I would normally take care of you." He finished as he started to open the door.

All I did was look up despite the headache and stare at his back, reminiscing the same old image of him when we were younger; the time when he would show me his back and protect me from my bullies.

"Tomorrow's the start of your second semester right?"

"Yeah." I answered sheepishly.

"Then you better rest now, you can't afford to miss an important day like that." He finished as he closed in the door. "And don't forget to drink your medicine; I placed it beside the glass of water on your table."

With that I immediately pulled on me the covers of my blanket. I placed my left hand on my chest, checking my heart if it was beating normally, oh yeah I almost forgot that it had been beating erratically ever since so no need to check it. It was just like a reflex every time he's near.

When I tried to remove my hand from my chest I realized that I was shaking quite terribly, and not just that, I also noticed that my face was warm, even more warmer than I already had, especially the area where his hand had touched, and despite the cold winter season, I was sweating.

And most of all, that stunt he just pulled, was he crazy?!

I bet he was able to hear my heart beat race so fast, or even feel the heat I was radiating.

My mind again started to wander. These feelings I was having right now, they happen every time I'm with him. This wasn't here before when we were still young. What could it be?

Ah…

I see, I think I get it now, that thing he brought with him when he returned.

I let my hand out of my cover and reached aimlessly for my pillow, and as soon as I was able to get hold of the pillow I immediately pulled it in and covered my face; as if the blankets itself weren't enough to conceal my embarrassment from the previous stunt and the realization I just had.

Yeah he would take care of me normally, I guess, ever since when we were young. He obliged himself, so I guess he's trapped himself at that petty promise he made to me when we were young.

"Stupid prince!" I groaned. "He doesn't need to feel obliged in taking care of me. May it be because of a petty childish promise or because I'm his troublesome wife." I gripped tightly the pillow on my face. I'll tell him by tomorrow before I leave for school.

I wanted him to know that I could take care of myself more, was that correct? Or rather I don't want him to feel obligated to take care of me.

Correct, I don't want that. I want him to take care of me because I'm someone unique to him, someone special to him.

I took a quick glance at the medicine tablet on the table. "He fully knows anyway that I don't like taking medicines."

With that I closed my eyes as I again reached aimlessly for the light switch of my lamp on my left, and as soon as the lights went off, the darkness of the room invited myself to drift into a very deep slumber.

…..

I woke up feeling a little bit thirsty, I blinked twice before I finally sat up and turned on the light switch of my lamp. I squinted my eyes as the sudden radiance gave a slight disdain on my vision. And as I was about to get off of bed I noticed a pair of medicine tablet, a new box of tissues and a glass of water on the bedside table.

I rubbed my eyes if it was just mere haziness of my vision from sleep, but it wasn't, there were now actually two medicine tablet on the table.

"Drew?" I drowsily muttered, slowly getting off of bed. "You in here?"

Finding out that maybe he just left those things there earlier, I decided to get the glass of water and drank. It was still very dark outside my windows and when I glanced at the wall clock beside it read 2:10AM

"I need to go to the bathroom."

I hazily got off of bed and decided to leave the room.

I heard faint noises just at the other side of my door. Could it be that he's still awake?

I slowly and quietly opened the door only to find out that the TV was left open. And when I looked for Drew he was sleeping on the couch with his watch beside his head, by the looks of it he seemed pretty tired himself as he was drooling on the sofa. I looked for the remote which was on the floor and switched off the TV.

I couldn't help but smile. He got a soother expression compared to when he's awake. Probably because he would be teasing me, but he's a pretty sweet guy despite his arrogance. I mean he does care for me.

After I used the CR, I went to his room which was just across mine. As I entered his room, it was a bit of a mess. His clothes from the previous days were scattered in a frenzy fiasco. But I didn't thought of it long as I only took out his blanket. And it was just a matter of second that I was already out of his room with his blanket.

I sneakily covered his sleeping figure with the blanket I just took out from his room. He moved a little bit in a more comforting position as soon as he felt the warmth of his blanket covering him. As I placed the blanket over him in a way that it wouldn't fall no matter how many times he'd moved, a small piece of paper fell out from his right grip that I didn't notice were scrunched the whole time.

I bent down and picked up the piece of paper.

**Medicine for cold: One tablet every after four hours.**

He must have called his Mom for this. The watch beside him was probably an alarm to keep his track on time for my medicine, even though he knows that I rarely take them.

And for another time, my heart made a back flip. But unlike the previous days I was not trying to conceal it, maybe because of the fact that he's asleep.

And partly because I was beginning to understand what's happening.

This feeling he brought with him ever since he returned, which I wasn't able to acknowledge before when we were young.

I was just young and naïve back then.

I have always wanted anyone to protect and take care of me when I was young, and Drew was just the only one that would risk injuries just to take care of me. Ash was also there for me whenever I get into trouble, especially ever since Drew went away.

But now that I'm no longer a baby, though I admit that I was still the ever so troublesome May Haruka, still need of protection and to be in care of someone.

Drew Shuu.

My stupid, perverted, arrogant, and conceited prince.

I didn't want to be in care of anybody else except him.

I bent down and slowly slipped the paper back to his palm.

"This emotion you brought with you." I whispered as I leaned closer to his ear. "I think you just made me love you cabbage-brain." I added as I planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry if I can't help but be troublesome. Please give me more than just a simple reason for you to take care of me."

I slowly stood up and shot a smile at him before returning to my own room.

I guess I'm 'happily' married after all.

* * *

**A.N **Hello everyone!hahaha let me guess what you're thinking, uhm "Well, that escalated quickly" haha I'm so sorry if it turned out this way and it didn't go the way you liked it but still I did my best on this chappy which I guess is the first contestshippy part among all the other chapters haha I'm a bit proud of myself,xD do tell me if I made an okay job at this part cause I think it isn't that really good, your reviews will be very much appreciated :D anyway for the next chapter it would take again another week or two I guess because this coming week will be our premidterm exam and God knows I should be studying a handful of laboratory manuals huhu anyway, thanks for reading! Hasta luego! :)

~~KicksAndKisses


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**May's POV**

_"May Dearie!" I heard Mom calling me from the kitchen. It was seven in the morning and my five-year old body was just freshly clean and cool from the early morning bath. "Time for you to meet a new playmate." She added._

_I quickly changed into my simple white one piece dress laced with a bright big blue ribbon in the chest area. I happily hopped down the stairs from my room and took a peek at Mom by the door to the kitchen. _

_ "Playmate?" I inquired Mom. She gently placed the plates on the table and undid her apron. She approached me and bent down to hold my face in between her loving hands._

_ "Yes Dear, he's just as old as you and very lovable." She smiled. "I bet you two could easily get along."_

_ "Really?" I asked in amazement as I embraced her. "I can't wait to meet him!" I smiled as wide as possible._

_ Mom gladly received my embrace and stood up carrying me. "Then let's meet him now shall we?"_

_ "We shall!" I exclaimed as Mom carried me all the way to the door leading outside our house._

…_.._

I woke up by morning feeling a lot way better than last night. The sunlight pierced through the near-transparent glass of my windows as the cold November breeze danced the curtain in a not so welcoming manner.

This is gonna be one cold semester.

I sleepily got up of bed and slowly walked to the right side of my room to close the windows to prevent my room from becoming into one huge refrigerator. As soon as I did it, I stretched my body in victory, just to notice that it was already bright.

**7:15 AM**

Wah! I'm gonna be late!

I shook all of the drowsiness clinging on me as I quickly took a towel in the drawer by my room. I made it out in a nick of time when I accidentally bumped into someone I wasn't really expecting just as I was about to open the bathroom door. Since I was quite quick in my pace, I had the enough force to actually pin him down as I followed on top of him. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

I was feeling quite awkward when I tried to identify what I was actually holding on to. With both eyes still closed, I slowly retracted my grip which I thought was somewhere near his biceps (which was actually BARE) and opened my eyes bit by bit.

Of course deep down I knew it had to be Drew no doubt about it, since I was living with him. But the thought that I was holding onto someone I was pretty sure bare, I can't help but hope somehow that it wasn't him. Uhm I don't know, Dad perhaps?

What my eyes saw by the moment they were fully opened was indeed the image of Drew in nothing but his boxers with a piece of wash cloth over his head. From the sweet aroma of aloe vera shampoo that reached my nose in an enticing passion, it was very clear that he had just finish taking a bath.

Then in less than a mere second of realization, I felt my face burn up red.

"Wha?"

I was about to sat up while suppressing a screech when he suddenly held both of my arms and pulled me closer instead.

"Feeling quite aggressive aren't we this early in the morning." He smiled haughtily as he whispered to my ear.

"PERVERT!" I screamed as I slapped off the smirk boldly written on his face. "Perverted cabbage-brain!" I violently shook off his grip of my arms and abruptly stood up and slammed the bathroom door behind me.

Despite the sudden offensive attitude that I showed, I felt no regret as I could still practically sense the sneer he shot at me pierce through the wooden door.

"Ugh, I can't believe how he was able to pull that?" I grumbled as I slowly took off my pajamas and welcome the rush of warm water from the shower.

As I felt the warm water course through my body, I unconsciously covered my flush face remembering the texture of what I just held earlier.

He sure has nice biceps.

"Gaaaah!" I screamed as I almost wanted to hit my head against something metal.

"May!" I heard Drew calling out from the other side of the door. "You okay in there?"

"It's your entire fault you Sick Pervert!" I strongly exclaimed. "Don't even try to force yourself coming here!" I alarmed. "Leave me alone!"

"Who said I was gonna push my way through?" He answered coolly. "I just wanted to let you know that it's already 7:30"

"WHAT?"

I fastened my pace even more as I rubbed the soap against my skin forcefully that I thought the soap halved in size. "This is entirely your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" I continuously screamed and imagined how hard and deep I scrubbed the annoying smirk off of his face.

"Don't worry!" I heard him laugh from the other side. "I've already prepared your uniform on your bed." He followed. "I didn't know you had such cute set of undergarments."

What I just heard was probably the worst sentence I could not almost endure.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE FOREVER BANNED FROM ENTERING MY ROOM!"

"I was jus-"

"AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STAY WITHIN THREE METERS FROM MY ROOM!"

"I said I was jus-"

"GOT THAT?!"

"I said I-"

I angrily slammed open the door with only just the towel covering my body. I can vividly see steam coming out wildly from every pore of my body as I gave the sickest person I ever knew my most deadly 'I'm-gonna-maniacally-strangle-you-to-death' stare.

"DID YOU FREAKING GET THAT?!"

All I saw from his reaction was that he raised both of his forearms and nodded in defeat and agreement. "You still got a little bit of soap there by the way." He said sheepishly, pointing to a spot near my neck.

"SHUT UP!" I ignored him as I went back and slammed the door again, partially hoping that I wasn't able to destroy the door.

In the end, I think he was trying to tell me that it was just a joke because when I did enter my room all I saw on the bed was just my set of uniform and skirt. But I was still pretty mad at him nonetheless. After I was done changing and all, he was no longer around. I think he mentioned to me before that he'll visit his mother and talk about where he will continue his study.

Without further much to think about, I picked up my bag and raced myself to school. I could have my breakfast if I weren't living alone, how I wish I could just return back home. I guess Mom really wanted me out of the house that badly. I can't really blame her though, since I didn't do much chores anyway. But if you would really think about it, you would agree that it would still be unfair to kick me out.

Anyway, on the positive note, because of the cold season, I made it to school just barely late without sweating too much. I heard the bell rang as I entered my class room on the third floor.

"You're not usually this late May." My perky seatmate Misty asked as I took a sit beside her. "What happened?"

I would love to say 'I don't usually live alone with myself either, more or so alone with a sick pervert'. But sadly I can't, so I just heaved myself a sigh. "I just had a bad cold yesterday." At least I was telling the truth.

As Misty was about to say something, Dawn came rushing in from the door with heavy panting. "I'm not late!" She screamed happily in victory, but it diminished quickly when she noticed that Ms. Solidad was already right behind her, bringing with her the class manual. "Sorry Ms. Solidad!" She squeaked as she made her way on the other side of Misty.

The class started with Ms. Solidad introducing herself as our adviser for the second semester. It was then followed by a roar of cheers since a lot of class wanted her to be their own adviser, she's really that famous despite being new to the university. Beside me were both Dawn and Misty who chatted animatedly throughout the class. I was more of a concerned-with-grades kind of student so I rarely bother talk with these two during class hours, because they tend to talk about the new students enrolling in our university every now and then. Our university was originally an all-girls highschool, but after the school's 5th anniversary, which was just last year, it was decided then that it had to become a co-ed university.

For what reason?

I don't really know, but most of our teachers said that it would make the university a little bit colorful. Yeah right that's some kind of acceptable reason there.

And slowly, few males have started to appear within the campus. Our class of thirty students has actually five boys. So the tendency of getting famous and the topic of rumor within the campus for being a boy are actually quite very high. And as you have guessed, that was the topic both of my bestfriend here were always talking about. And as I have mentioned, I didn't really care.

"Don't you think that Paul guy is a little bit weird for having purple hair?" I heard Dawn asked Misty.

Paul Ikari by the way is one of the new students here who just enrolled last semester. He's quite famous among the girls for being somewhat cool despite his rude and apathetic attitude. He's also one of the top ten students of our class placing 2nd, more reason for a lot of girls to be falling over him. They would just swoon over everytime he would just stare at them in annoyance, though I consider it more of a glare. Sorry I'll take that back, MENACING glare. What have this university become?

"Wasn't your favorite color purple?" Misty teased.

"Ahh well yeah, but it's only second to blue actually." Dawn suppressed a blush. "By the way, how are you and Ash going along?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"We go home together always, come here to school always." She answered casually. "The usual."

Ash Satoshi is a spiky raven-haired boy of our class. And just like Paul, he just enrolled last semester. But unlike him, he's actually a pretty nice guy despite being dense, you know, you tell him a joke and he doesn't get it. He and Misty were childhood friends who happen to move by our neighborhood ten years ago. I and Drew met them when we were seven and we usually play a lot together too as well. Within the university, he's really approachable and helpful which makes him quite as famous as Paul among the girls.

"Wow, it must be really cool to have a boy childhood friend." Dawn indicated in awe.

I saw Misty shifted her gaze towards the right end of the room, a certain raven-haired boy who was actually sleeping in class. "Well, it depends." She answered nonchalantly. I know Misty so well, that she loved Ash ever since middle school. When she said 'it depends' I knew Ash wasn't getting any real affection from Misty. But who can blame him? The guy's really dense, which I can understand why she hits him often times. He should really be thankful for the school for prohibiting students to bring anything that would REALLY hurt, such as a mallet or even boxing gloves; things that I often see in her bag when we go out once in a while.

_"I think you just made me love you cabbage-brain."_

I suddenly felt a headache sprout as I laid my head on my desk. "Stupid, Sick, Perverted Lettuce." I muttered to myself. "Making me say stupid things I shouldn't have, he even made me do something stupid I knew I shouldn't have." I pouted and waved off the embarrassing memory of kissing him.

"May?" I heard Misty beside me. "Are you still sick?" She asked worriedly.

"I agree with Misty!" I answered looking up to them, ignoring her question. "You wouldn't really be lucky if that someone happens to be a sick pervert would you?"

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked. "And are you really sure you're fine?"

I was about to say that I was perfectly fine when Dawn cut me off. "Say May! You mentioned a couple of times before that you had a childhood friend." She stated happily.

Then the headache that sprouted in my head became worse, I even thought it had just bear a fruit, figuratively of course. But before I was able to say anything, I heard the school intercom.

**MAY HARUKA. MAY HARUKA OF CLASS 3-A. PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW. THANK YOU.**

"I'm just okay." I answered while smiling lightly to them. I felt relieved when I saw both of them smiled. I felt my head as I stood up and excused myself. The principal's office was just at the near end of the third floor so I didn't walked too much. I knocked twice before entering.

"Glad to see you looking so lively at the start of a new term Ms. Haruka." Mr. Wattson, our school principal, happily greeted as he scratched his lightly grayish hair. "Or should I say, Mrs. Shuu?" He smiled innocently.

I stood there shocked, speechless, and flabbergasted. And for a second, I felt my heart stopped beating just to screamed 'How in the hell did you know that?!'

Since I wasn't able to respond, he continued.

"I think it was very clearly written in our student manual that being married is highly prohibited in our university." He mentioned thoughtfully. "Being the top ten student of Class 3-A, I think you're very much aware of that."

I gulped noiselessly as I felt an incapacitating weight fell over me.

Of course! How could have I forgotten? Being married or having a job was against the school rules. Damn it! I mentally cursed.

I can't help but curse mentally, because if I wouldn't I would break down and cry. And that would be something really unsightly.

I bowed my head as I silently balled my fist.

This is all that Sick Pervert's fault! Damn him and his chlorophyll-pigmented hair!

"Let's have a little talk about it shall we?" He suggested as he offered a chair across his table.

First I was forced into marrying, and then I was kicked out of my own house. Now I'm in danger of being expelled just as I was about to graduate by the end of this term.

God, I really don't think you hated me, but, how could this happen to me?

* * *

**A.N**: Hello!haha Sorry if I wasn't able to update the previous week. I barely made it breathing during my premidterm exam last week, *HELL WEEK*, though I didn't think I did bad, nor I did good as well hahaha I think I can update a little bit faster now since it's Christmas break. Anyway, I was thinking that I should add more characters with this fanfic to make it a little bit more interesting, I know I've introduced Ash and Paul before but I'll be adding them now as one of the supporting characters, which would explain why I did a little bit of description to them and I think I'll be adding Leaf and Gary by the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chappy! :D haha Thanks for reading! See you again in the next update! :)  
A big thanks to those who gave me reviews haha it made me feel really happy and excited to add more chapters to this fanfic :)

Anyway, thanks again everyone! :)

~KicksAndKisses


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**May's POV**

*Sigh*

I always keep on asking myself. 'What kind of mess did you get yourself into this time May Haruka?' And every damn time I would just realize that my life was one enormous mess to start with, so there's no use trying to squirm my way out of these little crevices within the big mess I made with my life. Whatever I do, no matter how hard I try, I would always end up being in trouble whether I like it or not.

And surely my misfortune somehow would be someone's grand entertainment. I mean where on Earth could you find another human individual that have befallen to the same ridiculous path as I have? If you're not me, you'll be completely amused at how I manage to breathe up to this point.

I'm quite an amazing specimen aren't I.

"You really fell for that?" He gave himself another mouthful of laughter, despite it was slowly starting to get on my nerves, I was also starting to get worried because it might gave him stroke (hopefully, or given he has one) anytime soon. I kept myself alarm, ashamed, and a little bit mad all at the same time. Wow, gotta give myself credit for this.

"Well, I do love my Grandpa so I became very scared." I answered honestly, remembering how I pathetically fell into Grandpa's trap like some helpless poor rodent. "Yeah, I guess you could say he completely tricked me."

"I'm sorry for laughing Mrs. Shuu." He quieted a little bit as he took a handkerchief and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Colonel Marco Haruka sure does know how to play his cards still very well."

I didn't respond and shifted only a little on my seat.

"I don't think your grandfather has mentioned to you before, but we're old time buddies together with Carlos Shuu." He smiled, placing his handkerchief back to his pocket.

I pondered when I heard him say that they were old times buddies, I do believe Mom mentioning the university's principal being closely acquainted to Grandpa sometime in the past.

"He called me the other week and invited me to your marriage. I believed you saw me." He heaved himself another laugh, but a little bit calmer this time.

He was invited?! For real!?

How could Mom fail to notify me of such a very CRUCIALY important guest?!

"Aw men." I groaned as I felt my head. "Sorry Mr. Wattson but I didn't know."

"I guess I can understand that." He smiled again. "You wouldn't notice anyone if you'd kept your head low all the time would you?"

I released a trifling laugh.

"Let me just say sorry on your grandfather's behalf Mrs. Shuu." Mr. Wattson surprisingly bowed in apology.

I was taken aback by his sudden actions. Weren't we just talking about how I'm gonna be expelled out of this university? And how miserable my life has become?

"I..I, uhm i..it's o..o..okay Mr. Wattson." I stammered, mentally taking back what I said of him having a stroke hopefully. "I get that a lot from Grandpa." I gave myself another sheepish laugh.

"Indeed your grandfather has played a cruel fate on you, even if it's a little bit interesting." He said thoughtfully. "So I'm here trying to lighten up the load for you." He showed me another warm smile.

"What's that again Mr. Wattson?" I looked up to him, somehow sensing that I wasn't really in trouble this time, which happens very rarely. I sensed the blinding ray of hope shimmered behind Mr. Wattson.

"You're off the hook." He said. "Despite breaking one of the major rules of this university, you are definitely not expelled."

"YEEEEEEY!" I stood up from my chair and jumped up and down delightedly. "I thought I was just living a life purely on bad luck!"

"Calm down now Mrs. Shuu." He called out, laughing slightly. "Your grandfather called me yesterday to let you off the hook, but I would not expel you whether he would have called me or not." He reached out his hand to shake.

"Thank you so much Mr. Wattson!" I said before grabbing his hand to a shake.

"Good luck on your studies for your final term Mrs. Shuu." He said before releasing his hands.

I turned back around and headed towards the door. "Thank you again Mr. Wattson! I'll do my best." I replied, reaching the door handle. "And uhm, by the way Mr. Wattson, uhm could you not tell anyone that I'm married already?" I added. "I would like to keep it a secret until I would graduate."

He gave himself another mouthful of laughter. "Sure Ms. Haruka." He replied happily.

With that I finally closed the door behind me, but not without saying my final thanks.

After that little chat with the principal that initially almost made me want to write a suicide note tonight, my class schedule went smoothly, just like the usual. I wrote down important notes since I was planning to place higher than tenth by the end of this semester.

Both Dawn and Misty were still pretty busy chit chatting throughout the whole class period. Dawn asked me during lunch what had happened with me at the principal's office and I only answered that the principal was an old friend of my Grandpa and he just called me to ask how my grandfather was doing.

I know it was a pathetic lie considering why the school intercom must be used, but I did try my best to sound as casual and approving as I could; at least it was still partially true. They are my friends after all; they deserve half of the truth. Thankfully Dawn was contented with that not-the-most-critical-and-rumor-prone information I just said and she didn't bother to ask more, though Misty just shrugged as if it was just natural for me to be called to the faculty or the principal's office for being troublesome.

As I have introduced Ash before, Misty Kasumi is also a close childhood friend of mine. She's one red headed feisty girl. I find her relationship with Ash quite amusing, the way how she asks him to go out with her and Ash being himself just understands it shallowly by taking her just outside the school premises.

Good times, good times.

I envy them sometimes though because Misty gets to spend a lot of time with Ash despite things wouldn't really go the way she wanted it to be. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't envious because it's Ash. I was envious because Misty was able to spend a lot of time with her special someone. You could say I became like a third party between them ever since Drew went away. I was pretty sad.

See? I admitted it already that it had me down struck when Drew left me.

Misty is also part of the university's swimming team by the way, she swims really well!

Dawn Hikari is another close bluenette friend of mine. But unlike Misty, I met her when I started my high school. There was this incident once that I was called by my Literature teacher to the faculty office for passing my requirements late, and I saw her there as well being scolded for exactly the same reason. Ever since that fateful day, we have been really good friends. That's what happens when a troublesome girl meets another troublesome girl, we're like sisters but from different mothers.

Though she really has to do better in her studies if she wanted Paul to notice her, she rarely gets an A, mostly just C's. She thinks that I may have not noticed her, but even Misty could tell that she likes him. Just like any of those other girls who preferred the cool and cold types.

Which I just don't understand.

Aside from them, there's also Leaf Green, another close brunette friend of mine. Just like Dawn, we became close friends at the start of my high school. Amazingly, she has both Misty's feistiness and Dawn's friskiness. She's not the type that slacks at her studies so I didn't know why she would be absent at the first day of the school's second semester.

Without even bothering, the first day of school has already ended.

"I'll be going ahead now May! Misty!" I heard Dawn as she quickly grabbed her bag and skipped all the way to the door out of the room. "Bye bye!"

I was slowly placing my things back to my bag, purposely of course. I was planning to let them both leave first, and Leaf being absent was making it easier for me.

Why?

Because I cannot let them know that I have to take a different path going home. How I wish it would be the home where I was kicked out from but sadly it's not, but the home where I was currently forced to stay.

The root word there is 'FORCED', always remember that.

I was really serious about placing higher than tenth by the end of this term, and by all means I have to successfully endure more distractions that have recently surfaced within this even more upsettingly troublesome life.

For one I have to keep my marriage status locked and sealed in the darkest. I pray to Dear ole God up there to help me keep it a secret as long as I can.

Even though they're my closest friends, there are just some things you have to keep to yourself and no one else.

You tell them your dark secret one day, and by the next you'll hear it broadcasted in the television news.

Then next there's that Sick Pervert, I don't know how would I able to handle such a ginormous distraction like him. He would always appear on my mind like some annoying repetitive song, especially that stunt he just did this morning. It annoyingly kept on painting my cheeks cherry red.

As soon as Misty waved good bye to me and went to her daily after-class swimming training, I placed the last notebook neatly in my bag. I wrapped my scarlet scarf around my neck and grabbed my bag as well.

The sun was starting to set as it colored the sky a beautiful light orange hue. I tightened my scarf a bit and cautiously left the school gate towards the opposite way of my usual road leading home. I was able to return to the apartment just before night fall, I felt for the light switch before entering and closing in the door behind me.

Drew wasn't home yet, which was good news for me. I was still a little bit angry at him for what he did this morning, and seeing his playfully annoying smirk would bring nothing but one big irritation.

"He really is one big heck of a distraction." I talked to myself while entering to my room. "I'll place higher this time nonetheless." I pumped my fist hard and poured the contents of my bag on the bed. I quickly changed into my casual red shirt and black shorts before randomly taking out one of my books. "Guess I'll start with Chemistry."

When I was done reading the first chapter of the book, I didn't notice that much time has already passed. It was already **7:30 PM**! As I stood up to stretch my body, I heard a knock on my door.

"May?" I heard a familiar voice that made me sprout a vein on my head. "I know I disobeyed about that three meters away from your room thingy, but I'll have you know that the three meters you banned me from entering included more than half of the living room." He said thoughtfully.

"Go away." I answered in a boring voice, hardly mine.

"I was just kidding May, I actually bought you food." He knocked again. "Please open up, there's also something I need to tell you."

"Focus May, focus. You can't let that Annoying House Plant get the better of you, no matter what he says it only brings nothing but naught and blasphemy. You need to place higher than tenth this time." I closed my eyes and kept on reminding myself. "You have to do better than this!"

"I'm studying." I answered, with brand new stronger unwavering determination. "Don't bother me Sick Pervert!"

"You're still mad about tha-"

"YES!" I immediately cut him off.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that okay?" He pleaded.

I scrunched my forehead and didn't respond anymore as I took out another textbook. "Next will be Algebra." I also grabbed my pencil since I will be practicing some problem solving.

"Fine then, I'll be leaving the food here." He finally gave up. "Promise me to eat it before 8 okay?"

I focused on the equations in front me, trying very hard to ignore my biggest distraction.

"Please don't get sick." I heard him walk away. "It worries me."

Failing. Can't. Focus. Anymore.

I facepalmed as I was unable to completely ignore him. I'm a complete failure! I've never met something or someone so annoyingly distracting in my life!

I was doing a pretty good job ignoring him at first, until that last sentence he said.

How the heck does he gets the better of me all the time?

I sighed and went to the door to go open it slowly.

And I was certainly surprise to see him still standing there, just when I thought he would have walked away and hopefully sulk over to his room for doing that perverted stunt he did to me this morning.

"I knew you'd open up the door for me." He playfully sneered.

**BAM!**

For the second time of the day I was able to slam a door hard again hoping that it wouldn't break, Mom sure picked a good apartment.

"Stupid Lettuce!" I screamed in deep frustration. "I told you to go away!"

He is totally out of his mind!

I totally regretted saying something very stupid to him yesterday. He takes care of me, feeding me and everything then he suddenly turns into one sick perverted egotistically immature narcissist. Is he bipolar? Who does he think he is, playing with my feelings like that?!

I can't study with this!

I angrily swept my things off of my bed and lay down as I concentrated hard on making myself fall asleep forcefully.

I didn't care that I won't be able to take my dinner, for I deeply believed in the powers of hibernation.

I can't deal with him anymore! And if I have to be asleep just to keep my thoughts away from him every now and then, then its sleep or die trying.

I gripped tightly on my pillow as all of my mumbled jumbled emotions were starting to riot inside me.

I hated the way how he can easily sway me and my feelings around.

I hated why he would take care of me.

I hated that I was even sad when he left or how I was very glad that he came back.

I hated the way how I was captivated by his emerald eyes ever since.

I hated the way how I liked it when I held his biceps earlier.

I hated the way how I wish he would have restrained and held me more.

I hated how I somehow blushed at the thought of living with him under one roof.

I hated the way how I come to like him despite everything he did was make me hate him more.

And most of all.

_I guess I'm happily married after all._

I hated why I even manage to say that!

And thankfully, my eyes drooped down in exhaustion as I felt my hands slowly releasing its much tightened grip on my pillow.

My consciousness started to falter as I embraced the comfort of sleep with hopefully no certain Perverted Lettuce in it.

Hopefully.

* * *

**A.N: **Hiya guys!haha first let me greet you a Merry Christmas! Though it's the 28th already, my parents said that Christmas is not a day but a season so it's never too late nor early to greet :D anyway haha I know I sort of promised from the previous chapter that I'll introduce both Gary and Leaf but it turns out only Leaf and no Gary, for that I'm deeply sorry :( it was a bit unexpected haha I think Gary will be in the next chapter, or hopefully in the next chapter. As you have notice in this chapter, May is like a tsundere hahaha Aisaka Taiga from the anime Toradora is actually my favorite tsundere. Anyway I hope I did serve you well with this chapter guys, sorry if it's a little bit bad, but then again I did my best. It's really hard to write when you have your cousins staying in haha the only time I find it peacefully enough to concentrate on the next chapter is between 12 AM to 4 AM haha I'm used being nocturnal since highschool.

Thanks again for the reviews! It made me feel really happy, special and excited to add more chappies :D hope you'll stay patient with me in this fanfic, THANK YOU! :)

~KickAndKisses


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**May's POV**

"_Now you wait here for a bit May, I'll go get some snack while we'll wait for your new playmate." My mom sweetly said as she dropped me in front of the local playground. "I'll be back as soon as I can."_

"_Okay!" I answered brightly as I made my way into the swing skipping._

_It was still early in the morning and the sunlight was just playfully hitting against my skin. When I got nearer, I saw a group of boys surrounding the swing noisily._

"_You're trespassing within our turf boy!" The tallest with spiky black hair warned, seemingly the leader of the troublemakers. From the looks of it, there were three three-year older boys bullying someone whom I didn't know. Another lanky boy jabbed straightly the right cheek of the defenseless lad, knocking him out of the swing. "You have been warned." He added, preparing his fist for another pounding._

_What I probably hated more than taking shots or medicine is bullying. Who would enjoy hurting someone? And without thinking too much but hate on my mind, I clenched my fist and stormed my way into the group of boys._

"_Hey!" I furiously called out; making the group turned their heads to me. "Leave him alone!"_

"_Oh isn't it Miss Goody Two-Shoes." The leader violently dropped the boy on the dusty ground after grabbing him by his collar, and faced me. "We would certainly love to play with you as well." He despicably grinned._

_They were certainly quick and by the moment I had full understanding of what I got myself into, the other two were already by my side taking a very strong grip on my arms. The leader slowly walked to me and smiled darkly. "I wouldn't have come here and interfered if I were you girlie." He raised his right hand as I closed my eyes to brace his slap._

"_Leave her alone!" A shout made my eyes opened and I soon witnessed the same boy that was on the ground earlier now pummeling down the leader. I was very shocked by the way he kept on pounding his fist mercilessly on the leader of the bullies. _

"_Help me fools!" He agonized as he tried to squirm his way out. His two subordinates then quickly let go of me and took revenge for their leader._

_Thankfully, a bunch of adults came to stop the fighting and it was all over before I had even notice. I just stood there dumbfounded at how he was able to take all those brutal blows at him yet he was still fighting, surviving._

_A minute later, my mother came and was horrid to see if I have been on that fight or if I was harmed, I kept on telling her that I wasn't and she never stopped wailing and even dropped the candy bar she brought with her. It was then that the boy, who was nearly beaten to death I believe, came over to us and calmed down my mom. It was just then that I noticed that he had a peculiar white hair._

"_She wasn't in that fight Miss." He tried to sound unflinching as he could. "But she did try her best to stop them."_

"_Really?" My mom looked back at him._

"_Yes!" He answered toughly as he straightened himself up like a soldier._

_My mom let go of me as she scratched the dusty hair of the boy. "You were pretty brave out there and thanks for protecting my May."_

_All I did was hide behind my mom as I witnessed that he did looked terrible after that fight, and all his bruises on his skin and dirt on his shirt made me wanna cry in pity._

_ "Would you like to come over at our house?" My mom suggested as she stood up, smiling. "I would like to clean you up."_

"_Thank you very much for the offer Miss but I think I'll pass." He smiled then bowed apologetically. "I really have to go home now." He turned his back against us. "Thanks for the help earlier..." He said as he held his head high, I didn't know what kind of face he made because he wasn't facing me, nor was I curious. "…May." Then he sprinted his way to the gate and out of the playground._

"_Wasn't he a darling?" My mom coaxed as she dusted off my dress. "We should have asked for his name, right May?"_

"_Uhm, yeah, I guess so." I muttered. "Will he be okay though? He looked painful."_

"_I'm sure he will be." Mom answered as she carried me back to our house to get me cleaned up again._

…

I woke up in a jerk this time, like the usual. I've always have this crazy hypothesis why I would always wake up like that. It's like my body have anticipated that every time I would wake up it would always be a time late for morning classes. Whenever I woke up, my head would just automatically tilt towards my wall clock. And what's even more amazing was that I was doing this even without opening my eyes yet.

Creepy?

A little bit I supposed.

Of course this would have been a law of my life if I have proven it a gazillion times but sadly I have not, it's always been inaccurate.

Like now, even though I woke up in a jerk, when I looked at my wall clock it read **6:30 AM.**

Sweet Jesus! This is one of those rare times!

I sleepily sat up and stretched my body victoriously. By the moment I felt the rush of my warm blood fresh from my heart coursed through the arteries of my raised arms, I immediately fell back dead to bed asleep back again.

Involuntarily, like I was shot dead by a sniper the moment I did that.

By the moment I woke up for the second time, let's just say that things went pretty bad and amusing considering that it was already **7:38 AM**. I quickly took out a towel but slowed down when I opened my door, and I was surely surprised to find no one in particular. I did remember last night about Drew wanting to talk to me about something. Maybe he's going to see his Mom again today? I don't know.

So without putting too much thought about it, I sprinted my way into the bathroom. But I slowed down again before reaching the knob of the bathroom door. I learned my lessons very well and yet no matter how many times I tried to tell myself that I wouldn't want to happen again what exactly happened yesterday, I just couldn't help but trace my fingers which it once held his cold, fair, aromatic, wet, and sexy biceps.

Damn teen hormones.

It did felt kinda good, but weird and awkward at the same time.

Thankfully Drew wasn't around so I was able to do what I normally do when I was going to be this late, that is when I used to live back home with Mom. What is that? Changing into my uniform while trying to eat my breakfast, both at the same freaking time. An image you probably don't want to see or even imagine, it is something uhm, I deeply know that this is certainly not the most appropriate term but it would suffice I guess.

Childishly lewd.

Anyway, that's why I couldn't really understand why I do so badly in PE when I could get this done quite impressively, though breakfast was just nothing but toast with strawberry jam. Even though Mom said that I shouldn't be doing this because it's way beyond the trait of a sociably acceptable woman, I was still proud because I believed only a few girl at my age could pull off something amazing like this.

I locked the door behind me and went out of the apartment very fast. Another reason why I was thankful was because Mom picked a good apartment and it was located near our school, so I just tightened my scarf as I ran all the way to school.

Thankfully again, I was able to get inside our room just a minute earlier before the bell rang that signals the start of class, or hell as the majority would like to call it. There were already a lot of my classmates, and it annoyed me a little how they were a bit noisier this morning. I straightened myself up and made my way to my seat.

"Had a cold again last night Ms. Haruka?" Misty playfully tilted her head to me as I took my seat right beside hers.

I disregarded her question and instead asked. "You know what's up with everyone today Misty?"

"If you would have exerted a little bit more effort into coming to class earlier even just this morning, like how you study." She indicated knowingly, even cupping up her chin to look like someone with authority like a mother, though that was truly something not entirely necessary.

"Yes Misty!" I exclaimed. "Yes I know that I sleep like a pig thank you, thank you very much." I pouted then rolled my eyes.

"Not to mention you eat like one." I heard her murmur.

"Excuse m-?!"

She cupped my mouth to cut me off as she continued to speak. "Miss Solidad came here earlier; she announced that we will be having a new transfer student." She smiled as she took of her hands as soon as she saw me nod my head.

Another transfer student at the start of the second semester? That's pretty unusual.

I slumped back to my seat as I noticed Dawn pranced her way to her seat.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Misty-chan and May-chan!" The bluenette greeted happily as she took her sit on Misty's left side.

"I see you have drowned yourself watching anime last night Dawn." I chuckled. "Again."

"Yep! I just finished downloading the first and second season of this awesome romantic anime last night." She chirped as she made a squealing noise. "I just had to check it out last night."

Without even letting us have a comment, Dawn continued. "The protagonist is this super handsome heartthrob of a famous university, he was odd though because he had white hair and.."

White hair? The words got me trailing off to this weird dream I just had this morning. I completely stopped listening to Dawn and burrowed deep into my thoughts. A boy with white hair, I think I saw someone like him in this university though I just couldn't point my finger on it. He did know my name but I never knew his. What a very weird dream. When I relaxed and slumped a little on my seat, I noticed a folded piece of paper underneath my desk. It did catch my attention flawlessly since it was folded quite neatly as if it was there for me to pick it up. As I picked and unfolded it, my eyebrows scrunched as I mentally read what was written there in bold black ink pen.

**Meet me behind the gymnasium this noon; I'll be waiting there patiently.**

I read the sentence thrice to be sure that indeed I didn't read it wrong, that by any chance this unknown letter would be something for someone not me. And indeed it was certainly for me when I read what was written behind the paper.

**Yes, this is for you May Haruka.**

I narrowed my eyes nervously just to prevent them from bulging out in utter surprise. Maybe because I have not received any kind of letters ever since, may it be love or hate letters. And this being the first, I was just not sure what to feel. And why would this someone want to meet with me? And why would he know my name? And most of all, why did he not indicate his name on the letter for that matter?! I didn't know why I used 'his' and 'he' though considering the boy-girl population ratio of the school, maybe because I was starting to get paranoid.

This is got to be some nasty prank for those fangirls with freaky uncontrollable hormones. I gulped silently as I remembered Dawn being tricked by some girls from the next class into meeting up with Lucas Kouki, one of the famous boys who enrolled together with Ash and Paul.

That or if he's really a boy then I fear he would be a pervert of some sort, or worse..

A stalker!

But wait, being the smart girl I am, I tried to connect the dots. So first, I just receive my very first letter indicating me to meet up with him or her. Second, if the sender was a girl then this letter has got to be a prank. Third, if the sender was indeed a boy then he would be a complete pervert without a doubt because why would he not indicate his name by the way in the first place? Then lastly, a new transfer student, maybe he or she has got to do something about this.

My thoughts crashed when Miss Solidad came into our room.

"Good morning everyone!" Our adviser gladly greeted. "As I have said earlier, we'll be having a new transfer student in our class. The principal placed him in our class because he's someone special."

He? Someone special? Oh boy, I just felt my heart fell gravely into the deepest and darkest pit of my stomach as I saw a very familiar green-haired boy walking towards Miss Solidad's side. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

A new transfer student, a prankster, and most of all, a complete sick pervert!

Dots connected!

Drew Shuu!

I freaked out silently as I felt Misty elbowed me. "My name is Drew Shuu, from now on I'll be your classmate until the end of this term." He flashed a very annoyingly beautiful smirk exploding with confidence as he flicked his green and silky hair extravagantly. "I'll be in your care."

KIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The room, as I have expected of course, run totally amok. There wasn't any single noise I could hear that was not 'He's so totally hot!', 'His green hair is so sexy!', 'His green eyes are melting me!' or 'I wanna make him my every night body pillow together with Paul, Ash, Red, Lucas and Gary!'

And where was I?

I just sat there in my seat, flabbergasted and very much stressed to how these chain of recent unfortunate events has even came to life. I closed my mouth as Misty whispered something to me. It was unbelievably audible despite the uproar madness of all the girls. "Since when did Drew returned?"

I was not sure how to answer her question as I only turned my heads to her slowly. "A very long story."

After I told them that Drew returned about two weeks ago, Misty was very surprised that she wasn't informed immediately. I said my sorry, it was only because a LOT of stuffs happened, and a lot of stuffs really did happen that were surely not meant for everyone's ear. Though Dawn was not as displeased as Misty was. She was just a little bit sad about me not talking to her about Drew in the first place and that he's the childhood friend I mentioned to her before.

Even though I just said that it was a very long story, Misty remarked that it was not. How could that be a very long story when what I just told them was probably just about less than ten percent of what had actually happened? I didn't tell them the dangerous information such as how we were married, we were now living under the same roof, that time when I was sick and he took care of me, or that time when I felt his biceps right after his shower. See how a lot of stuffs really did happen?

I just had to tell her that it was a long story because as I have mentioned before, they're my dearest friends so I told them a partial truth.

I was feeling a little bit grateful about Leaf being absent for the second day so I had to put only a little effort than what I should have into explaining things for them. But I did feel really bad and I'm worried about her absence for two days straight, just a little bit grateful for now. We will have to visit her anytime soon.

It's one thing for Drew to be a huge distraction at home, he is my biggest distraction after all. But to be a huge distraction both at home and in school is totally on a different destructive level. To place higher than tenth this term was slowly starting to fade away from me and keeping this marriage a secret would now be an impossible dream! Why would he transfer here out of all the other school nearby?! Why does he have to make everything difficult for me!?

The class went on barely tolerable after Drew took his seat somewhere near Paul on the opposite end, at first Miss Solidad tried to move Dawn to sit near Paul and Misty would just take Dawn's seat so Drew would sit just beside me. This was not successful because Dawn apparently fainted the moment she went near Paul by a safe distance of two meters. And without further more troubles, Drew was placed near Paul as it was surely the safest decision, so much to Miss Solidad's dismay.

Anyway, the class was barely tolerable in a sense how Miss Solidad would always pair me up with Drew during seat works despite we were seated on opposite ends of the room. When I complained that it wouldn't be an ideal 'seat work' anymore, she just said that seating arrangement won't really matter. Yeah right it really won't. I even sensed that we were having a lot more paired seat works than the usual.

And then she would call us both to write our answers on the board, specifically only on one side of the board which would cause us to bicker a little because of the limited space and she would adoringly eye us to death. Not just it has earned me more headaches to harvest but also a lot of death glares from all the girls in the room.

I took my time and rested my head on my table as I heard the bell rang signaling lunch break. I was so all out of energy. I would have rested a bit more if Dawn wasn't pulling me out of my seat. "May! Tell me more about your childhood relationship with Drew!" She repeated while Misty laughed. "Why did Miss Solidad kept on pushing you both together? I demand!" She let out her tantrums.

*Sigh*

I let her dragged me wherever she was dragging me to, the cafeteria perhaps. And as soon as we were out of the room, I witnessed Drew walking on the opposite end of the hallway alone. I perked up as I also remembered the weirdo letter this morning.

"Hold on guys." I paused. "Go ahead and reserve me a seat on our usual table." I stated as I started to follow Drew's direction since it was the same path towards the gymnasium. "I'll catch up with you real soon." This has to be him.

I went down the stairs slowly. I believed that I was very quick in my pace that I was able to catch up to him, but unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen. And soon I arrived at the said venue, behind the gymnasium.

The place was old and rusty; I ducked my head as I came close to a hanging piece of sharp metal. Who would want to meet up in a place like this?! This place is dangerous! What kind of a sadistic pervert was Drew playing?

Drew has got to have some serious explaining to do about all of this!

"May?" I turned around when the voice that called out was something I haven't heard yet. And when I did, I saw an unfamiliar boy with deep auburn eyes. He smiled and greeted me. "I hope this was not a bother to you May."

I would have commented that the venue would have made him appear like some sadistic pervert, or that he could have written his name on the paper. But instead I was just standing there, stunned. I was mystified to who was this person and I racked my memories for some useful information if I have ever met him sometime in the past. Then it was right then that I noticed his gray-white hair.

It couldn't be him, could he?

"It seems that you have remembered me now." He smiled even more, perfectly showing me his pearly white teeth.

"Do I know you?"

"My name is Brendan Yuuki of Class-3B, I've long to meet you May Haruka."

* * *

Good evening! I can't believe I haven't updated for like three weeks? That's like almost a month! :O I'm really sorry , I was super busy even during the Christmas break, this is because I'm a graduating student this March, well now "supposed to be" graduating. I failed this one subject the previous year and because of that I have to extend another sem :( hahaha anyway, this chapter took me a week to finish and I had to bring my lappy to school so whenever I had extra time I could finish this haha and thankfully I did :D the longest chapter I have written! Even though I won't be graduating this sem, I'm still bombarded with a lot of school reports and scientific articles to read so sadly I don't know when I'll be able to update again :( but anyway thanks for keeping up and reading! THANK YOU! Reviews wil be very much appreciated :D ~~big thanks especially to **Sakura Touko** and **Skitty13** for the sweet reviews every chappy! lovelots! See ya again in the next chappy soon! :)

~~KicksAndKisses!


End file.
